


Second First

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Firsts. This is about the lives of high school juniors Alfred and Ivan. These two had drifted apart since their "practice kiss" and now Ivan is seeking to fix things. They will have to fight through drama and pain to get what they want. Each other. *Teen AU*YAOI*ANGST*JEALOUSY*R&R PLZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Went Wrong?

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

 

 

 

RussiaxAmerica

**Second First**

 

**What Went Wrong?**

 

The winter air of February was cold and crisp as the unlucky students trudged into their high school building. They all had prayed for another week long school cancellation, due to the snow, but it seemed like their luck had ran out. Everyone had to get out in the negative temperatures to go get their education.

One of the unhappy teenagers was a sixteen year old blond junior, who had grown considerably since his middle school years. He no longer had acne or braces. He was still lengthy, but he had grown into it and gained considerable muscle. His clunky glasses were now sleek and bared the Calvin Klein logo on the side handle. The blond was wrapped up in a bright blue scarf with white and red stars all over it. He had his face buried in it and the tails tucked inside his black, gray, and blue plaid peacoat. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his head donned an Adventure Time Finn beanie, with a Batman and Ice King pin; stuck on the side rim where the hat was folded up. His still unruly cowlick poked up from under the hat and he huffed as he adjusted his Marvel backpack.

"Arfred-kun, konnichiwa!"

The blue eyed blond turned around, careful to not slip on the ice, to see a short Japanese kid he'd known since middle school. He was dressed from head to toe in a big winter coat, mittens, scarf, hat, ear muffs, and believe it or not, snow pants. You could barely tell that he was even in there! All you could make out was a colorful blob coming towards you.

"Hey Kiku," Alfred said with a chuckle, as his friend finally caught up to him.

The seventeen year old bowed slightly and the two walked into the building. They stamped off their feet at the doors, and squeaked their way down the massive hallways of their school to their lockers.

"Did you enjoy the games Arfred-kun," the quiet teen asked as they made it to their lockers, and popped them open after decoding them. The two then began to shed their winter clothing as Alfred began to reply.

"Yeah dude! They were amazing! The graphics blew my mind when I killed all the bad guys! Their deaths were so graphic," he exclaimed as he shut his locker, and straightened out his clothes after slipping his backpack back on.

He wore a short sleeve shirt that had long sleeves sewn into it. The body of the shirt had a retro arcade game printed on it, Space Invaders, with a big 'Game Over!' across the chest. The sleeves where a simple white and were bunched up at Alfred's elbows. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and red converse.

"I'm grad to hear that," stated Kiku happily, as he too straightened out his own clothing.

He wore a t-shirt with a blue haired girl on it, which Alfred had gotten him for his birthday just a few days ago. The girl being Miku Hatsune, one of Kiku's favorite idols. He had on white jeans and black chucks to complete his attire for the day.

Kiku blushed a little as he eyed Alfred's outfit for the day, locking the image away in his head and reminding himself to sneak a picture of his friend later.

"We shourd hurry to crass before we are rate," the black haired teen stated as he picked up his shoulder bag and slipped it on.

The honey blond huffed at the thought of actually going to class, but started moving to his first period reluctantly. Kiku followed him closely sneaking a picture or two of Alfred as they walked toward their separate classes together.

**...**

The morning went smoothly, which put Alfred in a less annoyed mood for having to come to school in the first place. It was though, around third period, when things went downhill for him quickly. U.S. history class. Sure he loved the subject, and had an A or a B in it, but the teacher was a pain and so were the idiots he called classmates.

As he got closer to the door Kiku had spotted him and trotted up to him smiling. Alfred smiled back, and the two strolled into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats. The two laid down their bags, and instantly a loud German accented voice greeted them.

"What's up peasants?"

The source of the greeting walked up to Alfred and Kiku with a smile. Alfred had known him also, since middle school. He was still annoyed by the albino, and found him to actually be more of a creep than what he was when he was younger. He was now an eighteen year old creep in Alfred's eyes. The albino plopped his Prussian flag backpack down on his desk, which was two desks in front of Alfred, then slipped into the desk directly in front of said teen. His red eyes shining as he looked at his two pals.

"Sup Gil."

"Konnichiwa Girbert-kun."

"So, what you ladies think of the awesome snow week we had?"

Alfred cracked a lopsided smile as a mild laugh escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to reply when his eyes caught sight of something. He looked past Gilbert to find the most popular eighteen year old guy in school. He was surrounded by girls and guys, as he tried to make his way into the classroom. Sure one of the girls was his little sister, who was a grade below him, and three of the guys were practically his scared stiff lackeys, rather than friends.

The boy had on a Russian flag t-shirt with some Russian wording written on it. He wore black jeans, blue sneakers, and had a cream colored scarf around his neck that almost matched his ash blond hair.

"Ivan..."

The Japanese sitting in the desk bedside Alfred glared at the teen that took Alfred's gaze. The Prussian did the same, but just out of mutual hate towards the tall student.

The American looked at his longtime friend expecting to get a greeting or anything from the other. The Russian's violet eyes met his blue, but were quickly averted. Ivan kept his eyes away from Alfred as he went to take his seat three rows to Alfred's right. Alfred felt his chest tighten as Ivan did this. He missed getting a greeting from his so called best friend. He missed hanging out, he missed...He missed a lot of things that they used to do back when they were younger.

Alfred brought his gaze back to Gilbert only to have the bell ring, Gilbert moved back up to his desk, and their teacher began class.

Alfred pulled out his notebook, and instead of taking down notes like he intended; he began doodling and spacing out.

' _Why can't we be like we used to?'_

Ever since Alfred and Ivan had "practiced" on each other back when they were in middle school the two had begun to fall apart it seemed. They began to get shy around each other and always had this awkward air around them. By the time summer vacation came around, Ivan had moved to another neighborhood a few streets over and the two hardly ever met up. At that time Alfred didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that his chest hurt, and he longed to see Ivan. Wanting to hang out and maybe one day "practice" again, but it never happened.

It had gotten even worse when they entered high school. The two had said goodbye to acne and braces as the new school year as freshmen began. Ivan had grown tall, having a broad and sturdy build, and becoming extremely attractive. There was not a moment when Ivan wasn't being hounded by girls. Which distanced Alfred from him almost entirely, for those girls seemed to want to rip anyone apart who got close to him girl or guy. Alfred had grown to become almost as tall as Ivan, he was still tan, and he gained a lot of muscle along with a slight chub, but that was hardly even noticeable. Alfred hardly ever got accepted by a girl, and was normally depicted as the nerd, or class clown, class idiot, or just some incriminating name. Even now he was still labeled as such, even for his choice of friends.

The two had shared almost every class together since middle school, and now in their eleventh grade year, junior year, they still had a handful of classes together. But they still never talked unless they absolutely needed to, and they never sat together unless a teacher assigned it.

' _What went wrong? What went wrong?'_

Alfred furrowed his brow in frustration as his chest tightened and ached. He knew the reason, it was all his fault.

' _Why did I even suggest something so stupid?!'_

Alfred ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it lightly. No longer caring for the lesson, or noticing his black haired friend's questioning and concerned gaze.

' _He did all those things to stay away from me! He found me disgusting, or something back then! I'm such a fucking idiot! Why couldn't I just-'_

"Mr. Jones!"

The blond jumped in fright as his teacher seemed to appear out of nowhere. A few giggles were sounded from his classmates as they watched him do so. Alfred calmed down and looked up to see his teacher practically glaring at him.

"H-Hey teach," he said nervously.

His teacher narrowed her brown eyes and looked at his "notes". The only thing on his notebook paper were a few doodles of strange animals and agitated scribbles. She scoffed and sternly said:

"It's Mrs. Hapshat to you, Mr. Jones! Now pay attention, or you'll find yourself staying after school with me."

Alfred gave an annoyed nod to his teacher's threat.

"Good. Now open up your book and follow along! Page 369, Section 2."

The teen grumbled a few choice insults, as his teacher turned around, and the class began to snicker at him. Their teacher stopped dead in her tracks to turn around to give everyone the evil eye to shut them up, and then proceeded with class again. As she did so Alfred tried to concentrate, but felt like someone was watching him. He cursed whichever idiot classmate it was, still probably laughing at him. Two deep purple eyes stared at him sneakily, trying to watch the blond, but then narrowed as the Japanese kid next to him slowly leaned over to get closer to Alfred.

"Pst. Arfred-kun, are you arr right," asked Kiku worriedly in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted is all," the American replied nonchalantly in a whisper.

"Oh, are you sure? You can tark to me about it...If you want," Kiku asked shyly, blushing slightly.

"Naw, I told you I'm good. I just, ya know the teacher is such a pain in the a-"

"Mr. Jones!"

' _Fuck!'_

The blond looked up to see Mrs. Hapshat glaring at him from the front of the classroom. Her face scrunched up in annoyed expression, as she held the projector controller in one hand and a history book in the other.

"Since you and Mr. Honda seem to be so chatty today, how about I fix that!"

She looked around the room and pointed to Ivan.

"You, Mr. Braginski. Please switch seats with Honda."

Alfred went stiff. Kiku grew anger. Ivan was surprised. And the rest of the room was dead quiet. Some girls started murmuring and panicking for they didn't want to lose their handsome toy that sat between them all. Some of the guys were sort of relieved knowing that they didn't have to sit next to Ivan's creepy aura, and to have the girls to themselves for a little while.

"Today would be lovely Mr. Braginski, and Mr. Honda."

The two boys looked at their dictator of a teacher, and slowly got up. They gathered their things and moved across the room. The two shared a quick glance and a glare, as they passed each other and then sat down without a word. Mrs. Hapshat smiled once they were situated, and then looked at Alfred.

"That should keep _things_ quiet. Now back to the lesson."

Alfred looked at his teacher, giving the ultimate what-the-fuck expression ever, as she had her back to her class. After a few minutes of her not noticing he gave up and put his face in his hands. He looked over at Kiku, who was now surrounded by a bunch of pissed off, snobby, heavy make-upped, and whore looking girls. The poor guy looked like he was going to be clawed to death for getting Ivan moved away from them. Alfred moved his head back into his hands, and slipped his fingers under his glasses. He didn't even dare look over towards Ivan.

' _Why me!?'_

* * *

**Translations:**

Konnichiwa - Hello

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!**

 


	2. Turmoil

 

 

 

**Turmoil**

"Finally!"

An exhausted blond stamped his snow covered feet on the welcome mat in front of his home's front door. He unlocked it and slipped out of the cold winter, and into his warm house. He slipped out of his snow soaked converse and proceeded to walk to his room.

As he passed the doorway of the kitchen to get to the stairs he was called back by a flamboyant French voice.

"Oh! Mon petit Alfred, come here pleaze!"

The blond groaned inwardly, cursing that his father was home from work early for once. He steered away from the stairs and walked into their spacious kitchen.

"Yeah," he asked tiredly. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he stood by the kitchen island.

His father stood over the island looking at a magazine. His long blond hair pulled back in his usual ribbon tied ponytail. He had a light beard that worked for him nicely. He was a tall Frenchmen by the name of Francis, who liked to be called Papa by his two sons. His bright blue eyes shined happily as he looked up at his adopted son.

"What do you zink of zis for our dezert zis week," he asked excitedly.

He moved his magazine over to Alfred and pointed to the page he was looking at previously. It was a Peach Melba cake with smooth cream colored icing, and elegant white piping on its surface. The Frenchmen stared at Alfred, awaiting for his son's answer.

"It looks cool, and it looks pretty good."

"Exactly mon cher!"

His father picked up his magazine and studied the recipe printed in it. As he did so Alfred waited for a little while to see if he was needed for anything else. Then began to slowly back out of the room, and just as he made it to the doorway his father asked for him again.

"Yes Papa," he asked exasperatedly.

"Arthur iz going to be working late," the French blond stated as he looked up from the magazine, "and where iz Matthew?"

Alfred's body stiffened a little as he remembered where and who his brother had run off to "hang out" with.

"Gilbert. He gave me a ride back here, since he left me this morning, and then took off with Mattie. They're studying at his place for some test, or whatever."

Alfred knew what was actually going on between the two. He always knew there was a reason why Gilbert came off as such a creep towards his brother. Alfred never judge them for it, not in the slightest, but he just had one question for his soft spoken twin once he realized what was going on and found out. " _Of all people, why him?"_

Francis sighed as he thought about what Alfred said. He didn't mind Gilbert all too much, and he kind of didn't trust him, (Gilbert, pulse a car, made an uneasy Francis), but he really didn't want to interfere in his sons' affairs. He wanted to be the cool and not overbearing parent, unlike his husband.

"All right. I waz hoping to have dinner with ze both of you, but zit iz okay."

The French blond looked over at the dining table, just a few feet away from the kitchen, fondly. Realizing how dinners had changed since he and Arthur had gotten promoted in their careers, and the boys grew up to be high school teens. Now it was just long days at work trying to meet required and refined tastes as a top chef. For Arthur, trying to take on as many journalism assignments as possible being the Editor and Chief.

The French blond gave a heavy heartfelt sigh and looked up at Alfred, who had once again started to slowly back out of the room.

"What would you like for dinner?"

**…**

After fifteen minutes of trying to figure out what to have for dinner; Alfred had finally got up the stairs, trudged down the hallway, opened his bedroom door, closed his bedroom door, set down his backpack, and collapsed onto his bed.

He still wore his peacoat, beanie, and scarf as he laid their unmoving on his stomach. He breathed a heavy sigh into his U.S. Polo bedding. The soft thick fabric retaining the heat he gave off, finally forcing him to get up and get out of his winter clothing.

He hung his coat up on the back of his door. Threw his hat and scarf onto his computer desk, and slipped out of his jeans to put on his blue, white, and green plaid pajama bottoms. He then collapsed back onto his bed, this time laying on his back.

He stared at his ceiling fan as it created a buffering sound that always soothed him. Soon the distant hum of the furnace coming on was heard; bringing with it heat, and the smell of Francis cooking dinner.

The teen's stomach growled at him, as he took all of this in, and sighed as he tried to clear his head. His mind still buzzing about his ordeal in history class and from then onward. All day he had felt like he was being watched. Well, not all day, but most of it ever since third period.

"Third period...Fuckin' Mrs. Hapshat!"

Alfred thumped his head back against his pillows, and draped his arm over his eyes. His mind recalling how Kiku got moved and Ivan replacing him.

"Shit! Just why, why, why," Alfred asked aloud, agitated.

' _Why Ivan? Of all people to choose from in that big ass classroom! ...Hell even Gilbert would have been a better choice!'_

Alfred laid on his bed as depression took him. He thought of how Ivan was going to be sitting next to him for the rest of the year. Sure he shares five out of the seven classes he has with the Russian, counting lunch, but in those classes they didn't sit next to each other!

Now he's so close he could practically smell his cologne. That subtle scent that seemed to just fit Ivan perfectly. That is, if the girls hadn't rubbed their stench off on him, yet so early in the day. The way his purple eyes still had that foreboding gleam, but whenever directed at him, they said nothing, but embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ivan…"

Alfred rolled over onto his side, and clutched his body pillow that was a gift from Kiku during Christmas. The image printed on it was one of Alfred's favorite heroes, Captain America. He held it tightly as he tried to stop thinking about Ivan.

The way his eyes looked almost through you. The way his hair was always perfect, combined or messy. The way his smile was when he was genuinely smiling at someone. Alfred missed it all. He longed for his friend, he longed to stop feeling guilty about ruining their friendship. He longed, to have Ivan to himself. To be just like they used to back in middle school. To be by his side, to be held by him, to make all those girls jealous, and to kiss him again.

"Damn it!"

Alfred buried his face into his body pillow, as he felt his chest tightening and aching to an unbearable level. He soon found his eyes burning, as the threat of tears became apparent. He clutched the pillow tighter, and pushed his face into the fabric harder. His glasses digging into his face as he tried to clear his head, and choke down all that had welled up. Not wanting to face it anymore.

"Just why did I have to fuck everything up?!"

Once Alfred shouted this into Captain America's chest, the pillow muffling his distress, he began to calm down. After a while of silence a knock sounded at his door.

"Mon cher, dinner is ready!"

Alfred took a few ragged breaths, and then answered back before his Papa could start worrying if he was asleep or not.

"Okay! Be down in a min!"

Francis gave an "Okay!" and walked away from the teen's door. Alfred sat up slowly as he heard his father's footsteps disappear, and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Fuck…"

He slipped them back on and got off of his bed. He took a deep breath before opening his door. Shaking off as much emotional, teenage angst, and issues he could, before showing up for dinner.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon petit Alfred - My little Alfred

Mon cher - My dear

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* Still have more chapters to come! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	3. Ivan

**Ivan**

History class, U.S. history class. One of Alfred's favorite subjects and one that he excels at. His beloved third period was always a tolerable class, considering he had two of his friends with him. But now, now it was an unforgiving hell thanks to his teacher. The lovely Mrs. Hapshat, who he swears is out to get him.

Alfred walked into class with Kiku and Gilbert at his side just as the warning bell rang. Signaling for any stragglers to hurry up and get to class on time. Alfred wore a black jacket on top of a cosmic short sleeve shirt that had a thick burger on it. It seeming to be floating in deep space. He wore green skinny jeans and a worn out pair of black converse, which he refused to get rid of. Kiku wore a gray shirt that faded into blue, regular blue jeans, and black chucks. Gilbert wore a black shirt reading 'Come at me bro.' across his chest in large white letters. He wore red jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

As they came in, Alfred instantly stopped talking about the show he had watched last night and lost his good mood. Seeing the disgusting display of girls all over his desk. Their overbearing perfume and thin waisted asses sitting and crowding his poor desk, as they surround Ivan. They kept pleading for the Russian student to come back to his old desk. Saying things like:

"We miss you! Don't you miss us too?"

"That Asian kid is so lame, come back to us!"

"Yeah, please! He's such a freak!"

Alfred looked over to Kiku, who just gave a heavy sigh. Alfred placed his hand on his shoulder, and gave him a smile to cheer him up.

"Mein Gott, those bitches are annoying," Gilbert said in annoyance.

"Don't listen to them Kiku. You're a real cool guy and an awesome friend," said Alfred reassuringly, as he saw the Japanese still look a little hurt and annoyed.

Before you could never tell what Kiku was thinking back in middle school, but as the years went on and Alfred was around him more; he became relaxed and sort of expressive.

Kiku blushed slightly at hearing his friend's words, and gave a small smile. He did feel a little better, but he just hoped to be a little more than friends with the honey blond.

"Ugh, well guess I'm out of a seat, huh," Alfred asked amused, yet annoyed as all get out.

"Aw, come on Al! You can take those bitches," exclaimed the albino as he put his arm on Alfred's shoulders.

"Nah, they'd claw my eyes out with their manicured nails. Then they'd complain and blame me for ruining them," Alfred stated, chuckling towards the end.

The three misfit teens stood by the classroom door eyeing the girls that desperately wanted to have Ivan. Alfred's eyes scanned over the girls in their tight clothing, and breast practically popping out of their shirts. His eyes widened though when they accidentally met violet. Ivan was looking directly at him, giving an apologetic look.

' _Ivan?'_

"Mr. Jones! Could you please take your seat? You too Mr. Honda and Mr. Beilschmidt."

The stern voice wrenched Alfred free from his thoughts and Ivan's gaze. He jumped slightly as he saw his teacher appear in front of him, once again seemingly out of nowhere.

"Please take your seat. The sooner the better, Mr. Jones."

Alfred reddened in embarrassment as he realized the final bell had already rang, and everyone was seated except him. Well, Gilbert and Kiku took their unforgiving seats once Mrs. Hapshat said so.

Alfred lowered his head as chuckles filled the classroom. He quickly moved to his desk, which he now loathed. It reeked of girls' perfume, basically just the general area smelled of them. And even more to his dismay there was glitter on it.

' _Fucking glitter? ...Really?!'_

He took the sleeve of his jacket and ran it over his desk. Trying to collect all the glitter and brush it off onto the floor. Which only had worked partially; most of the glitter just sticking to his jacket sleeve. He groaned and just gave up, putting his chin in his hand and looking at the board.

His attention span for his teacher quickly ran out, as she droned on about how America went through its changing race relations.

His eyes drifted around the room for a while, then settled for staring out the windows that lined the side of the room. Soon the interest of that wore off and he looked over to Kiku, which to his dismay was not there. His mind forgetting that the Japanese no longer sat next to him.

' _Shit!'_

His ocean blue eyes meeting curious violet, that also hinted something more. They stayed on each other for longer than was intended, causing Alfred to blush slightly and then break his gaze nervously. He shyly looked back up to the board, then down to his blank desk.

' _What the hell was that?'_

The honey blond felt his body heat up slightly and his heart pick up its pace, as he thought more of what just happened.

"A, Alfred…"

The American stiffened instantly, his heart almost popping out of his chest.

' _Did, did he just say my name?!'_

Alfred's mind was reeling at the thought of the popular Russian saying his name. For so long he wanted to hear his name again from him, but no, he couldn't have really heard him right? It was just a simple mind trick.

"Alfred…" came another hushed voice of his name.

The blond's heart was beating against his chest as he tensed more.

' _Holy fucking shit! He said my name! What do I do? Fuck, why is he even talking to me?'_

Alfred kept looking forward, determined to just ignore it since he figured that Ivan didn't really need to talk to him. There was no reason to. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson so he couldn't copy anything of his down. They weren't getting in groups or anything. So, there was no reason to.

The distressed teen kept this reasoning in his mind, adding on to it a mess of worries. He feared he'd say something stupid, or might actually be hearing things after all, which would embarrass him to hell and back, or he might say the wrong thing and if possible, in his mind it was, destroying even the awkward acquaintance thing they sort of have.

Alfred sat at his desk, drowning in his thoughts as class progressed. Mrs. Hapshat for once not noticing his inactivity. He was too in depth of his worries to even care if she did, or to even notice the pair of dark brown eyes looking at him, and at Ivan, as the Russian tried to get his attention a few more times.

**... **

_***Ring-a-ling-ling-ling*** _

For a certain honey blond the final bell couldn't have come any sooner. He grabbed his things and quickly left his seventh period, which was cooking class. He was glad to be able to slip away as quickly as he did without being noticed by a certain Russian. He surprisingly shared that class with Ivan, and to Alfred's distress, the Russian's partner decided to not be in class today. So Ivan was grouped with him and his brother Matthew. Which caused Gilbert, who also attended the class (just for Matthew no less), to get annoyed and become even more annoying than he already was. So to say in the least, when that bell rang it was like a godsend.

' _God, I need to get home,'_ stated Alfred in thought, as he rushed to his locker.

He grabbed his coat and other items, and began slipping them on. His attention was caught for a second as Gilbert offered him a ride with him, Matthew, his younger brother, and his friend. He declined and continued buttoning up his peacoat with his back towards the hall. He barely even noticed the flat voice of his other friend as he slipped on his red cut off gloves.

"Konnichiwa Arfred-kun."

The American looked over to his side to see his friend by him. He noticed the tone quickly and gave a questioning look, but his attention was taken again by someone else, as he was going to ask him what was wrong. The teen tensed as he heard a Russian accented voice call out to him.

"Goodbye Alfred!"

The teen turned around after a while to see Ivan give a wave as he headed out of the building. His trail of fan girls glared in Alfred's direction as their toy got away. The one girl glaring the most was Ivan's little sister, who clung to his scarf tails, as they walked out towards her older brother's car. Alfred blushed slightly and felt his throat tighten, as he felt the need to say goodbye in return. But the words never left his lips, and his hand only slightly opened. Not even enough to really tell if he was going to return the farewell or not. Which in turn was pointless as the older teen walked outside, and Alfred quickly looked away after realizing what he was trying to do.

He brought his eyes back to Kiku, who seemed to be even more silent than usual and expressionless. Alfred knew the Japanese teen long enough to know he wasn't pleased about something.

Kiku just stood looking blankly at his friend, as Alfred said a few comforting words for a nameless problem, gave a nervous goodbye, and then left to walk home. The seventeen year old only gave a soft "Hai." as he responded to his friend's farewell. He turned to face his locker and began to decode it when his hand stopped. His mind too busy with other thoughts to even bother bringing forth the combination.

' _What was that? Have Arfred-kun and Ivan-san rearry started tarking again?'_

The boy stood stunned in front of his locker as this thought sunk in.

' _Why did Arfred-kun brush rike that? What were they tarking about in history crass?'_

Kiku stood silently in the near empty hallway as his mind went into overdrive. Realizing how Ivan had tried talking to Alfred in history, astronomy, the lunch line, and study hall. His calculated glare directed at the unknowing Russian the whole time.

Kiku didn't know what happened between the two when they were younger, but during the summer after middle school was finished, Alfred began hanging around him more. And soon was practically attached to him as they went through high school. Sure, he asked about Ivan a few times back then, but never did get a clear answer on what had happened. But now it didn't matter, Ivan was out of the picture and he stood by Alfred now. Or so he thought, given what had happened today.

' _No, Arfred doesn't rike him! He's just embarrassed that, that baka tried to tark to him!"_

In Kiku's mind Ivan was irrelevant now. It was just him and Alfred. They were friends and would one day become more, he was sure of it. He wasn't completely sure if Alfred was gay in anyway, but he never saw him with a girl, or follow them around like most guys in their school. But Kiku would not lose his best friend to someone who just abandoned Alfred when they were young. He will put up an honorable fight before that even happened.

Kiku nodded his head slightly as he thought this and sealed his determination. He grips his locker knob again and decodes it, popping it up with a click and getting his things. He dressed himself in his winter clothing, and headed out of the school; his heart set on keeping Alfred. No matter what, he was going to fight and keep him away from the Russian. Even if it meant fighting, slightly, dishonorably. He didn't care about their past, he only cared for his future with Alfred.

* * *

** Translations: **

Konnichiwa - Hello

Mein Gott - My God

Baka - Idiot

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!**

 


	4. Kiku

**Kiku**

An irritated Japanese stomped his feet at the doorway of his home. He slipped off his wet shoes to place them by the other five pairs already there, then stepped up to the threshold.

"Ni hao Kiku, aru."

Kiku looked around the foyer to see his older half-brother looking at him with an apron on, and seeming to be hanging out of the living room doorway. His brother Yao was a thin feminine looking nineteen year old. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his brown eyes were dark like Kiku's. He was Kiku's half-brother because, his mother was Chinese unlike Kiku's, who was Japanese like their father.

"Konnichiwa onii-chan," Kiku said flatly as he began to move towards the large staircase in the foyer of their mansion styled home.

He still had on his winter gear as he was about to ascend the steps when Yao spoke.

"Could you tell our siblings that, Fuqin is coming home for dinner today, aru."

The Japanese tensed a little at hearing this. Their father was hardly ever home. He practically lived at his workplace; the main surgical hospital in their state. Their father's career as a top surgeon is very demanding and time consuming. But when he does come home it was always a little tense in the house. His father was very traditional and didn't approve of most things his sons' did.

Kiku looked at his brother who just put a hand on his shoulder, then turned to head into the kitchen as he heard his younger brother give a tired:

"Hai, I'll tell them."

The timid teen walked up the stairs and walked down the long hallways to the family game room, located at the end of the hall in their massive house. As he neared the room he realized he could hear the sounds of shouting and video game music.

' _They must have reft the door open.'_

Their father had sound proofed it so he wouldn't have to hear their shouts and gaming when he was home.

Kiku walked up to the open door and saw his other half-brother and his cousins. All surrounding the big screen TV with their personalized beanbag chairs, as they played multiplayer Mario Kart. One of his Korean cousin was the one who spotted him by the door first.

"What's up Kiku?"

His other cousins and half-brother looked at him for a second, or two before going back to their racing.

"Father is coming home for dinner today."

The teens immediately stopped what they were doing. Kiku's half-brother, Jia Long, Yao's full little brother, paused the game as their racers made it to the rainbow bridge. Everyone looked at him seriously and silently.

"Is he here now," asked Im Eun Ae, the Korean's identical twin brother.

Kiku shook his head and the teen let out a sigh of relief. Kiku's father was a very stern man, especially when it came to his cousins. He took them in after his sister, their mother, had passed in a car accident. She was divorced at the time, and her ex-husband didn't want anything to do with them. So he took them for his own and cared for them. Being strict with them a little more than his own sons for, the younger twin, Im Yong Soo, seemed to always cause trouble.

"He'rr be here soon. Onii-chan is making dinner now."

"Damn…"

"Im Yong Soo!"

The Korean flinched as his adopted Taiwanese sister, Lin Yi Ling, gave him a stern look. His brother Eun Ae just sat silently, as the two bickered. Jia Long just ignored them and unpaused the game, soon getting yelled at for it by his siblings. All four of them getting into a fight after seeing their racers plummet to their deaths, as they fell off the rainbow bridge.

Kiku just gave a heavy sigh and left them to fight. He walked up the hall to go to his room. The hallway, well, basically the house, was simple, traditional, and modern; but going into Kiku's room was a very sharp contrast. Just like all of his other siblings' rooms; the only room following the same flow as the house was their father's.

The Japanese opened his bedroom door to be greeted into an otaku's heaven. Animes, mangas, posters, tech, figurines, just everything dedicated to Japanese pop culture. Not an inch of his room was not left uncovered by his posters, or a few towering, filled to the top, bookcases. The only thing untouched was the front of his bedroom door.

He took off his winter clothing as his door closed, and slipped off his school bag. He stretched his back then collapsed onto his bed. The plush mattress conforming to his body, and his warm Japanese flag bedding felt soft against his hands. After laying unmoving on his bed for a while; he sat up and took his laptop off his nightstand. He then pulled open its drawer as his computer booted up and fished out his USB phone cord. He took out his phone and plugged it into an USB port on his laptop once it was ready. His iPhone 5 connected to his computer instantly. He scanned through his files and began uploading his pictures of the day onto his computer and into his file for the month of February. Which had a lot considering that his birthday was just a few days ago.

He felt relaxed as he watched his pictures be moved from one device to the other. Each picture showing up before being moved. Soon his unheard objective appeared in his mind as he saw his pictures of his honey blond friend being imported.

' _That's right. I need to find those pictures.'_

Kiku let his phone continue uploading and got up. He went over to his computer desk and searched through his drawers to find 10 of his old and full flash drives. Each one capable of holding 64 GB of memory. He looked over the flash drives, and quickly picked out the one he knew was the most recent. It was a Lego styled flash drive, that could have the colorful bricks be added on to it.

The teen moved back to his bed and looked at his screen to find his phone was done with the uploading. He minimized the window and plugged in his flash drive into the other available ports. Once a new window formed and after a few clicks, the teen was scrolling through the collection of pictures the tiny device held.

' _Where are they? I thought it was in here...'_

As he stared at photo after photo through a preview window, he finally found them. They were pictures of the Russian student accompanied by girls at various times after school. The scarfed clad teen was seen walking into restaurants and other public places with girls, while also going to their homes, or walking around town.

' _This wirr do.'_

He moved the photos to his phone window and they uploaded to the device. He had a smile form on his face as he watched his upload bar fill up. Sure the photos were not recent, but it didn't matter, just the fact that he had them was enough.

' _This shourd be enough to keep that baka away.'_

Once his importing was completed he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hai?"

"It's time for dinner dìdì, Fuqin is already sitting at the table," said a flat toned voice that could only be Jai Long's.

Kiku inwardly cringed at how tense dinner was going to be since his father was home. He sighed heavily and got up from his bed. He didn't mind too much about dinner, as he thought back to what he was about to do tomorrow. He smiled as he thought up the perfect lies, well in actuality it was probably true in the end. He was going to fight back honorably, even with his slightly dishonorable methods.

' _Arfred wirr be mine.'_

**... **

_***Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz*** _

A quick hand grabbed ahold of a phone as the other hand was busy trying to slip on a shirt hurriedly. The hand unlocked the phone quickly and the teen read the text he received.

" _Yeah I'm walkin. You wanna join?"_

A rush of fast nimble fingers went over the phones touch screen surface to reply.

" _Yes, I'll meet you outside."_

With that, the teen holding the phone smiled and set it down. He rushed to get his shoes and winter gear on. Once fully dressed he grabbed his phone and shoulder bag, then flung open his bedroom door. He rushed out into the hall and down his stairs saying a quick "I'm reaving for schoor now." Surprising his half-brothers and cousins as he did so. They were still getting themselves together to head out to the high school when the teen fled the house.

The Japanese boy looked around outside and trotted up the path from his house to the sidewalk. He looked up the street, then down it, to finally spot his friend coming up the street. He wore his usual peacoat and winter clothing, but also had a coffee in his hand.

"Konnichiwa, Arfred-kun!"

The honey blond smiled and greeted his friend back the same way.

"Konnichiwa, Kiku!"

Kiku blushed at hearing Alfred talk in his language. Kiku was the one who taught him to do so, but the way the American's voice sounded when he did speak it, it was just, interesting to him.

Alfred sipped at the cappuccino he held in his hand, as he finally made it up to where Kiku stood.

"Sup dude. So why'd you wanna walk with me today? You could have rode with your brother."

Kiku shook his head as the two started to walk down the street.

"I wanted to wark today. My father came home rast night too."

"Oh…"

Alfred knew of the situation with Kiku's father, and to be honest the man scared him shitless. Alfred shivered, not from the cold, but from recalling an encounter he had with the surgeon. The blond sipped his convenience store cappuccino as they made the frozen walk to school in silence.

As they were nearing the high school Kiku broke their silence.

"Arfred-kun. Are you and Ivan-san tarking again?"

Alfred almost choked on his coffee as his friend asked him this.

"Wha, what makes you think that," he asked, reddening in the face a little.

"Nothing, never mind…"

Kiku had caught the blush on Alfred's face and felt disheartened. As silence began to gather again; Alfred thought the conversation was over, but Kiku spoke up again.

"You shourd be carefur around him. Ivan is dangerous."

Alfred raised a questioning and curious eyebrow to this statement.

"Dangerous? I don't know about that… I mean, yeah, he's roughed a few guys up at school, but that was like freshmen year."

Alfred gave a chuckle as he recalled those fights. Ivan taking on the bullies that followed him and Ivan from middle school to the high school, and scaring the shit out of new bullies.

"Ya know, Ki- ...Kiku? What's wrong?"

Alfred stopped walking to realize Kiku was now behind him a few feet away. Kiku stood looking down at his feet, as he noticed the blond walking back towards him.

The Japanese teen had stopped walking because, he was disturbed by the fondness in Alfred's expression as he talked about the Russian.

"Kiku-"

"He's dangerous Arfred! He is not the same guy from middre schoor!"

Alfred stood stunned as his friend said this, who raised his voice slightly. Kiku lifted his head, looking Alfred in the eyes, as he put his hand in his pockets to pull out his phone.

"You know arr those girrs that surrounded him every day? Werr he's fucked, every one of them."

Kiku looked at his phone and pulled up the photos he uploaded last night. He held it up for Alfred to see who appeared to be shocked by his friend's words. It was rare to have Kiku curse so strongly.

"I know these are not recent, but it has happened."

Alfred felt his chest tighten as he saw the pictures.

' _Those annoying whores had actually done it with Ivan?"_

Kiku studied Alfred's face as he looked at the photos. He could see the hurt look in the blond's eyes, which made him get worried. He quickly pulled his phone back and hid it back inside his pocket.

"Ivan is dangerous."

Alfred blinked a few times before finally putting on a strained lopsided smile.

"Okay dude. It's not like I care what he does. It's not like were friends or anything. If he wants to go out and get an STD then that's on him, right," he asked jokingly.

' _I don't care. I wasn't really going to try talking to him today.'_

Alfred's chest ached painfully as he thought this. On the walk to Kiku's; the blond was contemplating on actually talking to the Russian, but now with this information, he just didn't want to anymore.

' _Well, it shouldn't be a shocker though. He's the most popular guy in school. He was bound to do it with some chicks since they hounded him all day. He's a straight guy after all...'_

"Arfred-kun?"

Alfred snapped out of his thought and looked to his left.

"Huh, what?"

Kiku looked at him with expressionless eyes then looked in front of him; his question dieing on his lips. Now that he had done what he did, all he could do was watch, and hope things played out like he wanted.

"We're here."

Alfred looked up from his friend to see their school looming over them. He took another sip of his now lukewarm cappuccino before reluctantly going through the doors of the building, his friend walking by his side.

* * *

**Translations** :

Nihao & Konnichiwa - Hello

Fuquin - Father

Onii-chan - Older brother

didi - younger brother

baka - idiot

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* I'm sorry if any of the names aren't necessarily correct in anyway. I really didn't understand if they had first names or not so yeah...*Still have more chapters to come! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	5. Silence

**Silence**

Alfred sat at his desk completely torn apart inside.

' _Every one of them?'_

The blond looked over to the group of whores that now surrounded his friend Kiku. Their overdone makeup and tight clothing made him want to gag. He looked at them recalling the pictures and seeing almost every girl from them in that group.

"Alfred," came a hushed voice.

The blond cringed inwardly as he heard it. He didn't even want to acknowledge the Russian sitting next to him. Alfred just moved his eyes to the white board and listened to Mrs. Hapshat drone on and on.

Ivan, though didn't get the hint, he kept calling to Alfred throughout class. Not understanding why he wouldn't talk back, or at least look at him. He thought he tried his best to talk to the other yesterday. Even though he honestly didn't know, or have anything to say to Alfred that morning. He just felt the urge, the need, to get his attention, but he didn't get it until cooking class. He had actually gotten a few sentences out of the blond yesterday during that period. He thought things might be changing between them. He thought.

**... **

As the day progressed Ivan was still ignored and Alfred still felt hurt. Ivan tired talking to him every chance he got; when they went to fourth period, their astronomy class, and then lunch.

Now it was sixth period, study hall, which was really just a free period. Their teacher never cared what happened in the room, as long as it didn't escalate into a fight, or anything too violent or loud. Alfred sat in the back row by the window of the unruly classroom. Kiku sat in the row next to him and his older half-brother Yao sat in front of him. Ivan usually sat on the opposite side of the room surrounded by girls and guys, but he moved to sit behind the blond like he had done yesterday.

His entourage of students were left behind to gossip and destroy other students' social standing. They didn't even notice he had left since he was usually quiet around them. Yao and Kiku eyed him curiously and suspiciously.

"Alfred, please talk to me...What is wrong?"

Once this reached the blond's ears he tensed. He didn't turn around or say a word, just sat facing forward.

' _What's wrong? What's wrong you ask?!'_

The blond was not even going to begin listing that off to the Russian. If he opened his mouth to do so then all his work of ignoring him would be in vain.

After a minute or so Ivan was pulled away from the awkward silence by a girl. The girl was soon joined by two more as they pleaded for him to come back. One of them even scolded him playfully for leaving during her riveting tale of how the British girl, of their grade, got her pig tails caught in her locker early today. And her French girlfriend tried to help, but only made matters worse. Ivan just heaved a sigh and gave a hurt look to the back of Alfred's head as he got up. He left Alfred with Kiku, Yao, and his thoughts.

Alfred's chest ached as he heard Ivan leave him.

' _What's wrong you ask…'_

The American stared blankly at his desk as he thought this. The sunny blond was hurting, he couldn't believe that Ivan would actually whore himself out to those clingy girls. Those sluts didn't deserve Ivan, not in the slightest, and that's what annoyed Alfred. That the Russian teen would sleep with them, every one of them.

Alfred himself was still technically a virgin; even though Ivan and he "practiced" on each other, but of course there was no penetration. Really, that was what actually bothered him. Alfred had not done it with anyone and waited, because he wanted Ivan. And all this time he hoped that Ivan would want him too and would wait until he did. But now, now he just feels ridiculously naive for even coming up with a thought like that.

' _Like he would ever turn down those girls. He is the most attractive and popular guy in this school and he's straight… He doesn't care about me. He probably didn't really wanna talk to me yesterday! All he talked about anyways was the fucking lesson, and complimented me on my baking skills!'_

Alfred furrowed his brow and made a what-the-fuck face to no one in particular. He then sighed and leaned back in his desk. He popped his back on the back of the desk, then looked out the window wanting to go home already.

**... **

When the final bell sounded and Alfred, among other students, fled their classrooms; all heading down the stairs and into the halls to get to their lockers.

Alfred made quick work of opening it up and getting his things out. Not wanting to spend another second in the hell called school.

Ivan on the other hand wanted to at least say something to the sixteen year old. As Ivan made his way through the students to get closer to the blond he was able to catch Alfred's eye finally. He was wanting to say something, but once his violet eyes met blue he could tell Alfred was hurt. Ivan froze where he stood looking hurt and bewildered himself, as the blond just brushed him off.

"What's the matter Ivan," asked one the fan girls who placed a hand on his arm.

The Russian looked at her a little startled to see her near him. He hadn't even realized that she and the others had shown up again and surrounded him in the hallway. His hurt expression melted, not wanting them to see him like that, but then it morphed into a scowl and a glare. He had spotted the Japanese boy Alfred hanged out with, and practically followed him everywhere. Ivan eyed the teen and instantly became angry and annoyed, as said teen caught his eye. Kiku looked at Ivan and as Alfred busied himself with his backpack and textbooks, Kiku gave a smug look towards him.

Kiku smiled smugly as he saw that the Russian seemed to get tense and angry. He looked back to Alfred who had just zipped up his now loaded backpack.

"Arfred-kun, do you want to come over Friday after schoor," Kiku asked slightly raising his voice in the near empty hall way.

Alfred looked up at his friend as he put on his coat and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Kiku smiled smugly again as he looked at Ivan with a taunting glare.

' _Now I understand.'_

Ivan watched as the two teens gathered their things and began walking to the south doors. They stopped briefly to decline a ride offer from Gilbert, who had an arm around Mattie's waist, then went out to walk home. The Russian's mood grew more agitated and a dark aura began to form around him. Nobody in his entourage asked him what was wrong, they all knew not to. The girls that were still with him bailed as Ivan's mood darkened. The few guys that followed him left with the girls quickly. Ivan stood in the hall with his little sister, who creeped him out to no end, and the three brothers he came to call friends. The brothers started to tremble nervously as they watched Ivan stare holes into nothing in particular.

' _So that is his game, da?'_

Ivan now understood what was going on. The Japanese teen, Kiku Honda, was most likely the reason behind Alfred's behavior. That smug look on his face said it all. The only thing he didn't fully get was why. Was Kiku jealous of him for some reason, does the teen not like him? He could really care less for that reasoning. Or perhaps, does he like the American? This latter option amused the teen, making him give a dark chuckle.

' _No matter. I will not give up.'_

Ivan let out a sigh and began to calm done.

' _If you wish to fight, then I shall fight, da?'_

The Russian had a childish smile creep upon his pale face. His thoughts ended as he felt a tug on his scarf, looking down to see his sister looking up at him. He then looked over to the band of nervous brothers.

"See you three later, da," he asked then gave a slight nervous smile to his sister. " Let's go home now Natalia."

The brothers, Eduard, Toris, and Ravis, all nodded and watched as the two creepy siblings left the school.

* * *

** Translations: **

Da- Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!**

 


	6. What Happened

**What Happened**

Ivan drove his 2011 red Kia Spectra up to his home that he shared with his sisters and grandfather. He pulled up into the driveway next to his older sister's 2010 baby blue Volkswagen Beetle. Ivan's little sister sat up front as he did so and parked.

"Grandfather isn't home yet."

Ivan looked over to his little sister, she was creepy, but meant well according to his older sister. She has yet to turn sixteen, but she is a sophomore in high school. Her name was Natalia and she had long ash blond hair, but donned a bow. She had a menacing look ever present on her face, and has a major brother complex. Which made her hate every minute of the day when they were at school. She knew about her brother's popularity with the bimbos of their school and she couldn't stand them. She was only able to make it through the day by imaging the joy of "taking care of" those annoying fangirls, so that they could no longer see or touch her beloved brother. Yes, she really does have a major brother complex.

"Come on Natalia. Since Grandfather isn't back then he'll be here by dinner time."

They got out of the car and headed up to their slightly above average house. The two hurried in and took off their shoes at the door.

"Oh, you're back! I was going to call you if you too any longer. I was worried when I got here first."

"Sorry Katyusha," Ivan said apologetically.

His older sister was nineteen, and had a clumsy and bashful air about her. She was just as popular as Ivan was in their school. She rules the senior class as the prettiest, sweetest, and well, most developed girl of her grade. Katyusha, being the busty girl she was, was hounded almost constantly by almost every guy in the school. She had short ash blond hair, and donned a blue headband. She wore a pair of sweatpants that hugged her curvy body and an oversized hoodie with a college name printed on it.

Ivan eyed his sister as he realized something about her clothing.

"Is that my shirt?"

The big breasted girl blushed and began to frantically apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I, I just was doing the laundry and it felt so comfortable when I was folding it so… Sorry! I, I'll take it off right now!"

Sure enough his frantic sister began to pull on the shirt, but he quickly grabbed her hands.

"NEYT, neyt! It is fine, da? You can wear it."

"You sure?"

"Da, da. Just return it once you're done."

She gave a bashful nod and looked over to her little sister. She stood slightly behind Ivan holding onto the scarf that she had given her little brother.

"Natalia do you want to help me with dinner," she asked almost motherly. She then looked at Ivan to continue saying, "Grandfather just got a shipment of sunflowers, and needs to take inventory at the shop. So he won't be back till seven," she stated to the both of them. "But that means we'll have plenty of time to cook a nice stew before he gets here!"

As Natalia gave a nod and let go of her older brother, Ivan asked:

"Does he need help?"

Everyone in the house worked at their Grandfather's flower shop in town as part-timers. All of them did every job: cashier, sales person, stock, janitor, and groomer. Their grandfather was a very successful business owner of a chain of popular flower shops. It was through Grandfather Dimitri that Ivan had gained his love for sunflowers, which were always around the house and was a shop specialty.

Katyusha smiled and shook her head.

"No, he still has a few employees there to help him."

Ivan nodded his head and Katyusha took Natalia with her as they left the foyer of their home. The two heading for the kitchen, but before they went too far the older sister shouted back to her little brother.

"Thank you Vanya! I promise to not get it messy while I cook!

' _That would be a first,'_ the Russian thought. Knowing all too well of how clumsy his sister can be.

The Russian blushed slightly at hearing his nickname, he could never really get over how cute it sounded. Nobody at school knew of this nickname other than his sisters and at one time Alfred, but he highly doubted that the American remembered that.

Ivan sighed as he recalled what had happened at school, and began heading up stairs to his room. He opened his bedroom door and headed inside. His room was painted a simple blue and beige, and was clean and orderly. He had a few movie posters here and there, a built-in bookcase wall, a window seat bench that looked over the neighborhood, and showed the outline of the city a few miles away. Nestled in the window was also a tall vase of sunflowers from his sunflower patch in the backyard. He and his sisters had grown them together with the help of their grandfather.

His bedding was a plaid pattern consisting of red, grey, and white; stretching over his full sized bed, that also had a decorative headboard. He had a desk with his laptop sitting on it, which is where he set his backpack on. He slipped off his jacket to place it on the computer chair's back. He then sat down on his bed and laid down. He buried his face in his scarf as he put his arms behind his head. The cream colored accessory covered most of his face, up to his nose, as he laid there. He took in the scent of the fabric and closed his eyes as he began to think about Alfred.

Ivan thought back to the first time he saw the American. The day he had arrived in America and began attending school, sixth grade. He remembered the day he showed up and Alfred was the only one who didn't shy away from him, or find him strange. He recalled the times they got bullied together, and how they would both put up a fight either through heroicness or intimidation.

The Russian laughed at this memory; then laughed a little harder as he remembered the day Alfred got braces in seventh grade, and when he had got them not to long after.

' _He looked so goofy when he smiled.'_

Ivan bit his lip as he felt his lips curl up in a genuine smile, remembering that metal and tooth smile Alfred always gave him. He missed that smile. He missed Alfred.

That day, the day Alfred had suggested that they practice kiss with each other seemed so long ago, yet seemed like just yesterday. He could still remember clearly the feel of Alfred's lips, the feel of their braces and noses getting smashed into each other on their first attempt. He could still feel how good the kiss was when they finally got it down, and the feel of Alfred's body on his.

' _Alfred...'_

The Russian blushed, a deep red painting his pale face as he recalled all the fine details. The way their bodies fitted and rubbed together like they did.

"A-Alfred…"

Ivan had begun rubbing his stirring lower regions, as he recalled what he and Alfred did so long ago. He rubbed his crotch through his pants and soon undid them to delve his hand under the jean material and boxer fabric.

The feel of Alfred's lips by his ear as he ground into the younger teen. The way Alfred begged him to move faster and grind against him. The memories fueled Ivan's heated body, his hand now fully and firmly stroking his manhood as he bit on his scarf to muffle his moans.

His mind swept him away into the memories, but soon the small enticing details of that day changed to the present. Quickly in Ivan's mind, Alfred's clunky wide glasses became new and sleek. The blond's acne and braces gone. His slight chub replaced by hard abs, and his tanned toned body underneath him as he ravished the teen. Making the now sixteen year old cry out to him and moan his name in pleasure.

"Alfred. AH! ...F-Fredak!"

Ivan arched his back and came into his hand. A little of the white substance getting onto his shirt as he released. The teen laid on his bed panting into his slightly saliva soaked scarf. He soon sat up and went to his bathroom to clean himself. As he did so he picked up on his thinking.

' _I have to have Alfred back.'_

As Ivan sat down on his bed and slipped on a clean sweater; he recalled the days after he and Alfred had "practiced". How his grandfather had become his and his sisters legal guardian after they lost their father, who had traveled with them to America. Their mother staying behind in Russia, but never leaving after getting the news of her now late husband. The band of siblings were soon moved from their home near Alfred's house, to live in their current neighborhood with their grandfather. All the while, things in Ivan's family were falling apart, and nothing but tears could be heard for days. And all he longed to do was see Alfred again.

Ivan never got to see Alfred during the summer as this all happened. He even remembers when he realized how much he wanted Alfred, to love him. It was after a few days of on and off wet dreams, and waking up with adrenaline and an aching in his chest, that he figured it out. Every time he was to see the honey blonde, or hear his voice, or imagine him, his chest would tighten in longing. He loved him, and missed him.

Now they were both eleventh graders, and have this awkward relationship that Ivan couldn't stand. He'd give anything to have Alfred and tell him how he felt. He would, but he was scared. He never did find out if the other disliked what they did back then, or if he found him disgusting afterwards. So they drifted apart. Alfred sticking to Kiku, and Ivan getting unwillingly stuck in popularity that annoyed him to no end.

But now things were going to change. Now Ivan had to not only fix things, but fight for Alfred.

' _Kiku Honda…'_

Ivan laid back on his bed staring at his ceiling as he remembered the smug look on the teens face.

' _Heh...Looks like someone wants to fight for what is mine.'_

Ivan continued to stare at his ceiling, and soon a confident smirk formed on his lips as he formed a plan.

' _I am ready to fight, Honda.'_

_***Knock, knock, knock*** _

"Vanya?"

The Russian sighed and sat up on his bed. He went over to his door and opened it. Natalia stood in front of him looking him creepily in the eyes.

"Grandfather is here?"

The younger teen shook her head yes, and stepped aside as her beloved brother came out of his room.

"Come on then. Cannot keep them waiting, da?"

Natalia blushed, and took hold of her brother's scarf tails as they walked to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

** Translations: **

Da - Yes

Neyt- No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Thanks for sticking with me! This is the halfway mark for this fanfic!*Still have more chapters to come! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	7. Bathroom

**Bathroom**

The Thursday of February. The horrid school week was almost done and Alfred was more than thankful. He just truly didn't know how much more he could take. He even tried to get out of going to school, but his parents wouldn't allow it. He just really didn't want to see anyone, a certain someone, Ivan.

As the honey blond teen went through his scheduled day he effectively ignored the Russian. Only doing so by agonizingly paying attention to the teacher for once. Now it was his lunch period, and he was going to enjoy the hell out of his forty-five minute break from the persistent teen.

Alfred sat at a round table close to one of the side doors in the cafeteria. He set down his tray with a clink, as the hard plastic met the table, and sat down. He looked at his food then began toying with the drawstrings of his Batman jacket that he wore over a simple yellow shirt. He also wore white skinny jeans, and Batman printed chucks.

"You okay Al?"

The blond looked up from his hands to see his brother looking at him with his big purple eyes. He wore a shirt with the Canadian maple leaf printed hugely on the front. He had on black skinny jeans and red Nikes.

"Yeah just tired."

"Well then you should get more sleep, 'cause then you'll look as awesome as me! Ya know beauty rest is for the awesome!"

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Alfred's twin, and smooshed his face against the other teen's as he said this. The soft spoken twin blushed deeply instantly.

"Are you sure you're arr right?"

"Yeah, really! I'm good!"

Alfred, now slightly irritated more than he already was, dug into his school nachos as his Japanese friend looked at him.

As Alfred ate; another set of clinking trays on the tabletop sounded. Alfred looked up to see Gilbert's brother, his friend, his twin brother, and another junior kid that always followed the twins.

"Sup Ludwig," said Gilbert, as he reached over to his little brother's tray to steal a nacho chip.

"Hallo bruder."

Gilbert cursed as he lost some of the nacho cheese and got it on his shirt. He ended up with a cheese stain on the face of white cat riding a slice of pizza through a cosmic setting. He also had on purple skinny jeans and black converse.

Ludwig just sighed and shook his head. To be honest, if you didn't know Gilbert, you would automatically assume that his little brother was the older brother. Ludwig was a sixteen year old sophomore with the body of a senior football player. He had blond hair that was slicked back and piercing blue eyes. He could intimidate anyone with the stern look he always had. He was a very serious looking teen, even his clothes seemed serious. He always wore some kind of sweater vest, a simple short sleeve underneath, simple colored jeans, and black shoes. His friend though, was a complete opposite.

"Ciao everyone," came an italian accented voice that belonged to Ludwig's friend, who had just set his tray of school spaghetti down.

Ludwig's friend was an Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas, the twin brother of Romano Vargas, who sat next to him at the table. Feliciano had bright brown hair with a strange strand of curled up hair. He always seemed to have his eyes closed, which always made everyone wonder how he could see. The Italian was a complete putz though, lazy, and very easy going, but he was pretty cool to have around. He wore a simple red shirt with a shirt pocket that was designed to look like the Italian flag. He had on blue jeans and red sneakers.

Feliciano's twin brother Romano was his complete opposite. He was ill-tempered and easily annoyed. He had darker brown hair and a matching rouge curl. He had on a shirt that read 'I don't want to be here.' in big blue letters that took up all the torso space of the shirt. He had on green jeans and black sneakers. He had his chin in his hand with an annoyed expression on his face as his "friend" kept leaning on his side.

The teen that sat next to Romano was one of the main reason for always looking annoyed. Antonio Carriedo. He, unlike the Vargas twins and Ludwig, was another junior, not a sophomore. He came to know the twins after seeing them on a visit to Gilbert's house a while back. Since then he had fallen in love with the older twin, Romano. Everyone knew how he loved the teen and he didn't care. Antonio had his heart set on the feisty Italian, he wanted Romano; even if the other fought him. When that happened, which was a lot, he always just said: " _El amor es una cosa divertida."_ and after he gets shot down by the other, he'd add " _He'll come around soon."_

The Spaniard was eighteen years old, had short dark brown hair, and an accent that made every girl swoon in their school. He was naturally tan and had the most interestingly bright green eyes. He wore a jacket printed with the Spanish flag, a white and blue striped shirt underneath it, black pants, and brown sneakers.

This was the beautiful group of teens Alfred had come to call friends.

**... **

As lunch progressed, only twenty minutes remaining, Kiku got up and left for the bathroom. A pair of violet eyes followed the Japanese teen, but lost sight of him as he left the cafeteria.

The violet eyed teen smirked and began to rise from his lunch table. Getting a few questionable glances and questions on where he was going. The people at his table were nothing like Alfred's.

They were just a bunch of nameless annoying faces. A mixture of girls and guys that always surrounded him. The only people he knew and cared for at his table were his sister, Natalia, the three brothers: Eduard, Toris, and Ravis, and when his older sister came to sit with him on occasion, Katyusha too. Other than these five he didn't have a second thought to the others at his table of unwanted popularity.

So he just brushed off grabby nail painted hands, said he was leaving, and went out of the cafeteria. He hurriedly made his way to the bathrooms just to make sure nobody from his table was trying to follow him, or any of the administrators who watched over the cafeteria noticed him.

He stopped walking quickly once he felt that they had stayed behind and no one was following. He stopped completely as he came to the entrance of his destination.

The boys' bathroom.

He smirked and calmly strolled in, ready to face the teen inside.

The Japanese teen was drying off his hands as he heard someone come into the bathroom. As his curiosity took over, naturally he looked to see who had come in, only to tense as he saw the object of his hatred standing before him.

"Privet, Kiku Honda."

"Konnichiwa, Ivan Braginski-san."

The two teens glared at each other, sternly eyeing the other, and silently criticizing.

Ivan had on a beige sweater striped with red. His sleeves when bunched up and his long scarf hugged his neck. He wore black jeans and red converse.

Kiku had on a plain white shirt with a plaid sweater vest pullover. His shirt tails poked out from the bottom of the vest and his sleeves were rolled up. He wore gray skinny jeans and black converse.

Ivan soon broke the tense silence that surrounded them with a scoff, and stepped closer to the teen. Kiku didn't take a step back, he held his ground.

"So, Honda. I see that you and Alfred are good friends, da?"

"Hai."

Ivan stepped closer to Kiku, quickly becoming overbearing and towering, over the shorter teen. Kiku just smirked and looked up into piercing violet eyes.

"You do not intimidate me, Braginski."

The Russian gave a sickly sweet smile and chuckled.

"Ah, perhaps not."

The Russian then backed up a little, giving Kiku some breathing room again.

"I know what you are trying to do."

The Russian stood sternly in front of Kiku as he heard this.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Kiku's dark brown eyes narrowed to a cold menacing glare.

"You want to have Arfred-kun."

The Russian, up till now, had an intimidating and childish air to him and a cracked smile. Now he was serious. His smile gone and eyes dark.

"Yes I do. I wish to have him back."

The Japanese boy kept his glare strong.

"Why? You reft him behind back in eighth grade. What reason courd you have to want him, when you have arr those wirring whores around you."

Kiku inwardly cringed at hearing himself say this. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to hear it officially.

"Oh, my reason? Does it matter to you my reason? And what makes you say that. I never slept with those annoying girls. Oh, perhaps you just fear the thought of losing your crush, da?"

Kiku took in a sharp breath at hearing this. He was surprised to hear that the Russian hadn't slept with any of his fan girls, and even more shocked to hear his true intention.

"No need to be surprised. It is completely obvious that you like Alfred, but you know he doesn't like you."

Kiku clenched his hand into a fist as he felt himself get angry.

"Then what makes you think he'rr rike you. After arr you abandoned him, you hurt him badry. What makes you think he gives any thought to you?"

Ivan snarled at this and stepped closer to Kiku. Forcing the shorter teen to back up, and trap himself between the sinks and Ivan's body. The Japanese did not falter in his glaring even though he could feel the sinks digging into his back painfully.

"He likes me, and I may have hurt him, but I'm going to fix that, Honda," he hissed out. "I know he still thinks of me, I know he likes me."

Kiku just smirked.

"So, you are in rove with Arfred-kun after arr. That is your reason."

Silence filled the bathroom as they glared at each other.

"Yes. That's my reasoning. But I don't care if Alfred rejects me, I just care about removing this annoying obstacle, named Kiku, even though he knows that he has no chance in hell with Fredka," Ivan spat.

Instantly Kiku's face began to redden in anger. His fists clenching tightly to the point of his knuckles turning white.

"How dare you even-"

"Kiku? ...Hey dude is that you? What are- Ivan?"

Alfred stood in the bathroom, shocked at what he was seeing. Kiku was pushed up against the bathroom sinks, and Ivan was pinning him there. He had caught a glimpse of their angered faces and had heard their rising voices, as he came into the bathroom quickly.

He had only showed up to see what was taking Kiku so long to get back, and now he knew why. Ivan was bullying his friend into a corner.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Arfred-kun it's-"

"Shut up Kiku. I'm talkin' to Ivan," Alfred said without even looking at the teen. He only had his blue eyes on Ivan. "What do ya think you're doing," he asked sternly.

The Russian looked at Alfred shocked, then backed away from Kiku. Once the Japanese was freed, Alfred walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away.

"Alfred, it is, I-"

"You were bullying him! I, I actually thought that things were gonna change between us, but then I find out all this shit and, and now, now you're harassing Kiku?!"

Alfred's face was turning red as his voice raised. His blue eyes began to burn as he stared at the Russian in front of him.

"Alfred-"

"No! Don't you ever fucking talk to me again, Braginski!"

As Alfred shouted this, tears began to well up in his eyes and spill over. Alfred didn't even notice he was crying until Kiku got his attention and told him.

The American blond wiped at his face furiously, and then took hold of his friend's hand again. He looked at Ivan with hurt written all over his face and wanting to say something. But only tears fell more heavily as he tried to voice his words. In the end he just pulled Kiku out of the bathroom saying:

"Come on Kiku."

With that Kiku was out of the bathroom, with a shocked expression on his face as he was pulled away. Ivan just stood in the now empty bathroom feeling torn and disheartened. He had tried to fix things and now everything was damaged again. Probably beyond repair this time.

"Never talk to you again?"

Ivan clutched his sweater as the image of Alfred's crying face was burned into his mind. He never wanted things to pan out this way. This was not his plan.

He clutched his sweater tighter, and soon felt something hot run down his face. He looked up to the bathroom mirrors above the sinks to see he was crying. He looked away quickly and buried his face in his cream colored scarf.

"Alfred…"

* * *

** Translations: **

Hallo bruder - Hello brother

El amor es una cosa divertida. - Love is a funny thing.

Ciao, Privet, & Konnichiwa - Hello

Hai & Da - Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	8. Sorry

**Sorry**

"Ni hao Alfred. It has been a while since you came around here, aru," came the voice of Yao, Kiku's older half-brother, as the Japanese teen walked inside his home and had Alfred tag along; the two coming home from school.

The blond gave a slight smile to the older teen, as he closed the front door.

"Yeah, busy ya know."

"Ah, well I'll be making dinner soon, aru," Yao stated to Alfred and Kiku.

He stood before them in the foyer with a black half apron on that had a little white kitty in the corner, who donned a red bow and a smile. He had on a red shirt with a traditional Chinese gold embroidery, simple black pants, and black slippers.

"Cool," said the blond as he finally stepped out of his shoes and stepped up over the threshold to be standing in the foyer.

Alfred had on blue jeans, a shirt covered with cassette tapes in various bright colors, and blue converse. Kiku wore a hoodie that read 'Keep Calm and be An Otaku' across his chest, red skinny jeans, and black chucks. The black haired teen gave a nod to his half-brother, as he acknowledged what he had said.

"Is father here," Kiku asked as he noticed how extremely quiet his home was.

Yao shook his head as he replied.

"No, he left while ago for work. Everyone is upstairs in the game room, and Ling Yi is in the kitchen helping me prepare for dinner."

Kiku gave a nod and then headed for the stairs. Alfred gave a slight smile to Yao, before following the silent Japanese up the stairs and to his bedroom.

**... **

The agonizing cries of the undead, as two buff men shot them down, sounded loaded in a dark bedroom. Sitting on a Japanese flag clad bed were two teenagers, an American, and a Japanese. They sat on the bed focusing on the huge flat screen TV as they fought their way through Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies.

As the two played, Alfred began to space out as he watched a zombie tare into a civilian.

' _Why can't I get Ivan out of my head...I still can't believe that bastard would bully Kiku! What the fuck is that guys problem?!'_

Alfred could feel a lump of anger form in his chest, and he released that pain as he shot down more zombies before Kiku could get to them. He hunted them down faster, as he recalled how he ignored the Russian even more yesterday and today. Not wanting to even be near him after what happened.

' _What the hell were they even talking about? God, why am I still on this? It was just fucking yesterday!'_

Alfred nailed a few more zombies viciously.

' _Fuck...Ivan what the hell were you doing?'_

Alfred felt his chest tighten as he felt depression begin to strangle him. He then glanced over to Kiku, who was sitting beside him, and then back to the screen.

' _What's going on...'_

Soon Alfred's mighty fighter stopped moving, and Kiku tried to fight off the zombies as they got closer.

"Nani?! Arfred-kun, come on!"

Alfred was too lost in his depressed emotional thoughts to care about the game. Soon the game was over due to his lack of activity, and Kiku paused it before it could reset.

"Arfred-kun are you okay?"

The blond's face glowed from the TV screen as he looked over at his friend.

"Hm...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

The Japanese teen eyed his friend curiously.

"Just, I'm bored with this game already. Got anything new," the blond asked, trying to change the subject and mask his depression.

"H-Hai, I think so."

Kiku got off his bed and began looking through his video game collection. Alfred slumped backwards onto the bed and looked around the room. He took in the new additions to the teen's bedroom and looked over to the side of the bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached out to look at something on Kiku's nightstand, but he noticed a stack of books between the bed and the nightstand.

' _What's this? Has he been holding dirty magazines from me?'_

Alfred now genuinely curious, reached down to pick up the top book. He rolled back onto his back, and began looking it over and noticed it was a manga. The cover of it had two guys in school uniforms, the shorter one on the cover had his arms wrapped around the other in a playful way. Alfred looked over the title that was written in Japanese characters, and then flipped open the manga. He just flipped through pages and skimmed through the lines of Japanese characters; not really stopping to read each line.

' _This is kinda lame...'_

Just as Alfred thought this, he had skipped over a few more pages, and instantly his interest was captured as a panel caught his eye.

' _What?'_

In that panel the two guys from the front cover, the main characters, were making out. Soon as Alfred flipped through more, the two were actually going at it. They were having sex right here, before his eyes, in a manga!

' _Oh. My. God.'_

Alfred was wide-eyed and blushing as he couldn't look away. He had never seen two guys do it before, and he was always too nervous or scared to actually look it up; in fear of his parents finding out in some way. His eyes read over every line of characters not wanting to miss a thing as the two males did it.

"Ah, here Arfred I fou-"

Kiku turned around to see Alfred laying on his bed with one of his books from his secret stash under his bed. His yaoi manga that he held dear.

' _Kuso!'_

Kiku blushed deeply as his friend seemed to not notice him. Kiku sat down on the bed slowly and watched what Alfred would do with the manga. This was his chance to finally know if the teen was gay, or at least interested in it.

The American was really into the manga he was reading. Alfred's face was beet red as he read on, seeing more and more sexual panels.

' _How did I not know this existed?! Why does Kiku even have this?!'_

Alfred felt his body get hot as he read more of the explicit content. His eyes locking the images of the graphic and detailed drawn sex scenes. The way the characters sexed on each other was a complete turn on.

' _Oh shit!'_

Instantly Alfred sat up, and in doing so his head collided with Kiku's, who was leaning slowly over him to get a better look at his reactions.

"Ouch, oh fuck that hurt!"

"Aaayyyaaa!"

The two rubbed their heads, then looked at each other. The two blushed and averted their eyes.

"K-Kiku...Um, what is this?"

Kiku looked at the manga in Alfred's hands.

"It's, it's a manga...Yaoi manga."

"Yaoi..."

The blond looked at the book still feeling extremely turned on and hot. The contents of the book still so agonizingly clear.

' _Oh God, I'm hard!'_

Alfred slowly moved his arm to his crotch and moved his leg closer to the other, trying to stealthy hide his undying arousal.

Kiku didn't even notice this for he was stuck in his own thoughts. His mind and heart battling against each other now that he knew that Alfred had an interest in such an, interesting category of manga, and possibly, might be, gay.

' _Just give him a kiss! It won't hurt to try!'_

Kiku glanced over to Alfred and blushed as he saw the blond look at him.

' _This is my chance to prove that Russian baka he's wrong!'_

Kiku fidgeted for a bit then moved a little closer to Alfred. The blond teen didn't even notice the movement in the slightest. Alfred didn't even know what was going on until his lips were inches way from Kiku's. He was too deep in his thoughts of what he had just read and seen, and somehow a certain Russian got added into the mix. But then Alfred had snapped out of it to find Kiku's face extremely close to his.

' _Oh God! What am I thinking?!'_

Alfred instantly realizes what was about to happen and backs away.

"Arfred?"

"U-Uh sorry dude! I'm, um I...I need to use the bathroom," Alfred exclaimed hurriedly. He popped off the bed and ran over to the bathroom door. "Just be a min okay?"

Alfred then quickly moved inside careful to not show off his erection, slammed the door, locked it, and plopped down on the toilet seat. After sitting down he lowered his head to come face to face with his problem.

' _Why won't you go away!?'_

He slouched back against tank of the toilet and touched his lips absentmindedly.

' _I almost kissed him...'_

Alfred pulled his hand back and ran his tongue over his lips. He then bites his bottom lip as a memory of his first kiss surfaced.

' _Ivan...'_

Once the honey blond brought up that name in thought he couldn't stop thinking about him.

' _I was going to kiss Kiku because, I imaged Ivan...'_

The American hunched over to put his face in his hands. The truth behind the almost kiss hitting him hard.

He actually wanted to kiss Ivan, he wanted to have Ivan do all those things he had seen in the manga to him. But he was about to do all that with Kiku just then. Just from the thought of having Ivan doing all those things to him, he was willing to do it with Kiku. He didn't want that, he didn't want to do that to his friend. He didn't like him like that at all to begin with! Kiku was just a really cool friend he liked to be around, not in the sexual like. Just the thought of doing that, the Japanese would probably find him disgusting.

' _Fuck...What's wrong with me! I was wanting to do all that to Kiku while imagining Ivan! Eerrahh! Fuck my life!'_

Alfred pulls at his hair in hatred towards himself, towards Ivan, and his unwanted erection. After a minute or two of self-loathing, he finally calms down, and looks at his ever present arousal.

' _Fuck.'_

Alfred looks around the bathroom, then gets up to turn on the sink. He moves back to the toilet to sit down and undoes his pants. He leans back against the toilet's tanks and bites his lip to hold back a moan as he pulls out his hard manhood.

' _Gotta make this quick.'_

The honey blond teen quickly began stroking his cock. Biting his lip roughly to hold back any moans that he thought the running water wouldn't be able to drown out. Which was every moan in his book.

' _Oh fuck...Ivan!'_

Alfred stroked himself firmly as his mind brought up the manga sex scenes, and had Ivan and himself replace the main characters. Alfred recalled the manga's text, and tries to mimic his hand movements to match what was shown and described in the comic book.

Soon he was moaning louder and trying his hardest to hold back his voice. He could barely contain himself. His mind sweeping him away as he drowned in the fantasy of having Ivan being the one touching him like in the manga. Of having Ivan driving his cock into him, feeling that unbearable pleasure as he did so.

"A-Ah fuck...Ivan!"

The teen would have beat himself up that instant for being so loud right then, but he was too busy releasing his seed into his hand. He had finally reach completion and the thought of a second round sounded really good to him. But he had to scratch out that idea and get cleaned up for Kiku was still probably waiting for him.

Sure enough Kiku was. The Japanese felt hurt and confused, once Alfred had backed out of the almost kiss and fled to the bathroom.

"Arfred…"

The timid teen sighed heavily as he recalled the shocked expression on the others face.

' _I thought...'_

Kiku looked at the spot where Alfred was sitting at, and just cringed as the Russian's words came to surface in his thoughts.

'" _...I just care about removing this annoying obstacle, named Kiku, even though he knows that he has no chance in hell with Fredka!"'_

Kiku glared at Alfred's empty spot, then got up and went over to the bathroom. He was about to knock and hopefully voice what he wanted to say, but he heard water begin to run.

' _What is he doing?'_

Kiku stood by the door and listened to see if he could find out anything. Sure it occurred to him that what he was doing was slightly, out of the ordinary, but he had to know.

' _What is Arfred-'_

The black haired teen didn't get to finish his thought as he heard a muffled moan sound over the running water. His mind clicking things together instantly, and his face turning blood red.

' _He's masturbating in my bathroom!'_

Kiku's heart was racing at the thought of the blond in there and using his things to get off. His heart was soaring as his imagination took over. He stood there for a while longer, but all of his hopes and joy of gloating to the Russian about how wrong he was, was crushed. For he had heard a muffled moan of said Russia's name.

' _No.'_

Kiku listened eagerly hoping he just misheard.

"A-Ah fuck...Ivan!"

Right then Kiku slumped away from the door, and sat back down on his bed.

' _Arfred-kun...He...'_

"He rikes Ivan…"

The Japanese teen clutched his shirt as he felt a lump form in his throat and his chest tightened.

' _He rikes Ivan...Ivan rikes him...'_

This realization hit Kiku hard. The Russian was right, he didn't have a chance with honey blond. After putting up a fight to keep Alfred to himself, after lying and fighting dishonorably, he still lost. There was nothing he could do.

"Baka…"

Kiku looked at his feet as he said this. The word was meant for him, for Alfred, and for Ivan.

' _He was right.'_

Soon the depression of losing Alfred was accompanied by guilt of what he put the blond through. The lies and the incident in the bathroom. The images of Alfred crying and breaking down yesterday was still so clear. He cared for Alfred and he cared for his happiness.

' _I'm sorry.'_

"Hey, Kiku. Sorry for taking so long, heh."

The Japanese jumped slightly, he hadn't even heard the bathroom door open or close.

"You okay dude," asked Alfred as he sat on the foot of the bed.

' _Damn he must think I'm-'_

"Arfred-kun."

"Yeah," asked Alfred worriedly, and turned to look at the other; who was facing away from him.

Kiku still faced away from Alfred. He didn't face the other thinking he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I...I'm sorry."

Alfred looked at Kiku strangely then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I hadn't reali-"

"No. I'm sorry for what I've been doing for the past few days."

Alfred was thoroughly confused. He had no idea what the other was thinking. He originally thought it was about the almost kiss.

"What?"

' _I have to terr him.'_

Kiku turned and faced Alfred, who still sat at the foot of the bed.

"I, I tord you a rie out of jearousy, and it has caused you pain."

"Kiku, what-"

Kiku held up his hand to politely cut Alfred off.

"I said that Ivan-san had srept with every one of his fangirrs, but it was not true. Then in the bathroom we had a disagreement. It was arr my faurt."

Alfred was speechless and still a little confused.

"Why," Alfred asked trying to figure things out.

Kiku looked at Alfred blankly, then blushed slightly as he looked away.

"I rike you. I have for a whire."

The American looked at his friend completely taken aback. He had no idea the other liked him, and just earlier with the almost kiss, Kiku… Alfred was stunned and still confused on what exactly Ivan had to do with anything, but he didn't care at the moment. As he looked at his nervous blushing friend, who had just confessed to him, he noticed he had begun to cry. His dark brown eyes were hidden from him, as the other had his head down, but the tears could be seen running down his face, and dripping onto his hands that rested on his leg.

Alfred didn't know what to say or do with this information. All this time Kiku had liked him, for how long he didn't know, but all he did know was that he needed to comfort his Japanese friend. The honey blond sighed and slid over to Kiku. He wrapped his arms around the shorter teen and hugged him as he cried silently. It was all he could think of doing.

"What are you doing Arfred-kun?"

Kiku blushed and looked up at his friend bashfully.

"I, I don't want you to cry Kiku. ...And I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I like you Kiku, but as my best friend, okay?"

Kiku felt like he could die, but he knew he couldn't keep Alfred. He knew that Alfred liked someone else, Ivan. It was just a one-sided love, but he cared for Alfred. Friend or more than a friend he cared for the blond, and he'd do anything to keep him happy, and sadly that was Ivan.

"Okay."

The two parted and sat awkwardly next to each other. An uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Alfred soon started to look around the room, trying to find something to lighten up the mood. His eyes soon caught onto a video game case on the other side of the bed, which he assumed was what he had asked Kiku for earlier. He glomped over the bed, making a soft thud and getting a slight chuckle from his friend, and reached over to get the game. He then sat back up and held it up, after looking at the cover.

"So, wanna kill more zombies?"

The Japanese teen gave a soft smile then nodded.

"Hai."

The two then got situated and began playing a new zombie apocalypse game. The two sat in silence with only the pained screams of the people and undead in the game to fill it.

"Arfred-kun, again, I aporogize," said Kiku as he shot down more of the undead.

"It's okay dude. Really, we're still best buds," stated Alfred with a smile.

Kiku gave a slightly pained smile back, as he heard this.

' _I'm going to need to speak with Braginski rater.'_

As Kiku thought this, all he could feel was the weight of his rejected feelings, depression, and the agonizing feeling of having to let Alfred go and to talk to Ivan. All this combined into one horrid, shitty mood, which he used to concentration on zombie hunting, and shooting anything that moved on his screen.

* * *

**Translations:**

Nihao - Hello

Hai - Yes

Baka - Idiot

Kuso - Shit

Nani - What

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Aw look at Kiku being the bigger man! XD*Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	9. Alfred

**Alfred**

Monday, another grim day for a certain ash blond teen. His mood had been stuck on dark and depressing ever since Thursday. Sure it lightened up a little during the weekend, but now being back in school; he had no choice, but to see and sit next to the person he hurt.

_'Alfred...'_

The Russian was resting his head on his locker door as he mopped. He was glad that his usual entourage was smart enough to stay away from him. He reluctantly opened his locker and got out his U.S history textbook. Just the sight of the textbook made his chest ache, he did not want to go to third period.

"I-Ivan we're going t-to be late."

Ivan looked over to find the source of the trembling voice. It was Toris, the junior of the band of brothers. The eldest, Eduard, was a senior, and Ravis, the youngest, was a sophomore. He forgot that they, along with his sister, always stayed with him even in a bad mood.

"Fine."

Ivan closed his locker and headed for class. His mind still running rampant with thoughts and recalling everything on Thursday.

After what had happened on Thursday during lunch, Ivan had felt so annoyed, angered, but mostly sad. He had messed things up for himself, and Kiku got to have Alfred. It was not in his plan for things to go as they did. He just wanted to intimidate or scare the Japanese into leaving Alfred to him; but Alfred had come in and saw him "bullying" his friend.

The Russian teen's chest tightened even more as he recalled Alfred's crying face and his shouts. The guilt of causing that was the major blow to his heart. He damaged everything further, before he could even get skin deep in repairing things.

Even after all that had happened, he had tried, but failed to voice an apology in his last two classes with Alfred. He even tired on Friday, but the words got caught in his throat. He was too scared to say anything to the other, he didn't want to ruining everything even more, if that was even possible.

_'"No! Don't you ever fucking talk to me again, Braginski!"'_

Those words stuck to Ivan's head ever since the bathroom incident. He couldn't even really lighten his mood over the weekend. His sisters had tried cheering him up even though they didn't know what caused his depression. Even working in his grandfather's flower shop didn't help. All his beloved sunflowers, with their golden soft petals and tan dark centers. They only reminded him of Alfred's golden hair and sun-kissed skin.

The Russian had his face buried in his scarf as he recalled the pain he had received from his sunflowers. Ivan sighed into his scarf and looked up to see Toris go into the classroom. He was about to get to the door as the warning bell rang, but stopped. By the door was a teen dressed in a white shirt with gray stripes, black jeans, and white converse. His black hair neatly combed and his dark brown eyes on him.

"Honda."

Kiku looked at the Russian blankly as he saw him stop walking. He wore a gray jacket over a simple bright blue shirt, his usual scarf was covering his face up to his nose. He had on dark blue acid washed jeans and bright blue converse.

"Braginski."

Ivan noticed that Alfred wasn't around as he stood there staring at Kiku. He was about to open his mouth to say some snarky comment about it, but the Japanese politely raised his hand to keep him silent.

"I wish to speak with you Braginski-san."

Ivan looked at the other bewilderingly and lifted his head completely from his scarf. He saw him give him a stern expression then turn to walk to the bathrooms down the hall. Ivan watched the other for a while before following him.

As they left for the bathrooms, Toris sat in class confused and worried that Ivan didn't show as the bell rang. The rest of the entourage was curious too, then pouted for a good 10 minutes before letting it go. Alfred too was curious to why Kiku wasn't there or Ivan. He asked Gilbert earlier, but the albino said he didn't know either. As Alfred brooded over this a thought came to him.

_'Could they be in the bathroom again?'_

He quickly shot up his head to ask permission to go, but lovely Mrs. Hapshat shot his ass down quick. Alfred was stuck in class worrying about Kiku and Ivan.

**...**

"What is it you want to talk about, Honda," the Russian asked in an irritated thick Russian tone.

"It is about Arfred," Kiku stated flatly.

_'Of course it is.'_

Ivan sighed and crossed his arms.

"What about Fredka?"

Kiku looked at Ivan with a little reluctance in his eyes. He didn't want to say what he was about to, but he had to.

"I wirr no ronger fight for Arfred," he held up his hand to silence Ivan as the other looked ready to speak. "I tord Arfred everything, and aporogized for it." Once again he held up his hand. "He does not know of what we discussed in the bathroom, or that you rike him," the Japanese stated firmly.

He finally put his hand down and Ivan's mind was reeling. He was confused and shocked. It took him a while for Kiku's words to sink in.

"So...So he likes me, da," Ivan asked the teen as he gave a curious look.

"I don't know," he lied, "You'rr have to ask him yourserf, but if he comes to me crying I wirr not give him back," the Japanese stated firmly.

Ivan smiled softly as he admires the teen's determination.

"Does he like you," Ivan asked out of curiosity.

Kiku flinched slightly, not prepared for this. He clinched his hands into fists and gave a deep breath.

"No, he rejected my feerings, but that does not mean I wirr give up my usuar habits. I'rr arways be by his side. Since I am his crosest friend," Kiku stated slyly.

Ivan chuckled and replied:

"Is that a threat Honda?"

Kiku just nods and walks over to the bathrooms exists. He looks back at the other and says as he leaves:

"Do not hurt him more than you arr ready have."

**...**

As the day progressed Alfred had hounded his friend Kiku for answers about where he was third period. But he never got a clear answer, he didn't even bother to consider asking Ivan.

Alfred was still silent towards the popular teen for he didn't know if he should talk to him or acknowledge his existence. After what happened in the bathroom and what Kiku confessed to, he just didn't know what to think or do about Ivan. Even though he noticed the Russian hadn't said a word to him.

This was because, Ivan didn't know what to say to him, but he did cast glances towards the blond all day. Trying to figure out what to say or do, now that he was aware of Kiku's intentions after the talk third period.

Soon the school day was at its end and Ivan found himself in the hallway by Alfred's locker. He was just a few feet away from Alfred, who was getting his coat on at his locker. Standing beside him was Kiku, who also was putting on his coat. Ivan didn't move a muscle, he still didn't know what to do or say just yet. He looked at Alfred as he tried to think of something. Watching the blond look to his friend and start talking, which he could barely make out in the diminishing crowded hallway.

"So Kiku, you wanna come over," Alfred asked as he slipped on his beanie. "My Papa is getting off work early so he'll be making dinner. That's if my Dad doesn't try to help like always," Alfred stated, chuckling towards the end.

Kiku too gave a soft laugh as he recalled when Alfred's British father had tried to help make dinner when he had come over. To say in the least he, and along with everyone else at the dinner table, was very grateful that the Brit had lost his hold on the dish, resulting in it laying on the floor.

As Kiku recalled this his gaze shifted from Alfred, to look past the blond. His eyes catching violet ones. Ivan was looking at him, and as much as he would love to take up his friends offer he had to let go. It was Ivan that wanted Alfred, and Alfred who wanted Ivan.

"Ie, sorry. I must be getting home. I berieve my father is coming back again," he lied, but he wanted Alfred to be happy.

Alfred looked at his friend a little let down, but he just smiled at him.

"Oh okay. You still gonna walk?"

"Hai."

As the two said this Kiku looked back at Ivan. The Russian looked at the other curiously as he seemed to be trying to tell him something. He couldn't really figure it out, but he had heard that they were walking home.

_'That's it! I can give Alfred a ride home and have Eduard drive Natalia home!'_

The Russian's mood lightened up and he was about to act on offering the ride, but his entourage seemed to appear out of nowhere. Surrounding him and restraining him from getting any closer to the blond.

_'Der'mo!'_

"Hey Ivan, you wanna come to my place and study?"

"Hey! I was gonna ask him that! So...How bout it Iv?"

"Ivan, haven't you been listening? I've been talking to you!"

The ash blond cursed his inability to take notice of his surroundings when he was too focused on something or too deep in thought. He was now trapped by a circle of annoying talkative sluts. All of them with heavy makeup and tight clothing all trying to grab at him, needily trying to get his attention. The guys in the group just talked to him like he was a part of their already in progress conversation. Asking him about his opinion, and if he was down to hang at their usual hangout spot.

All Ivan wanted to do was get rid of them and get to Alfred.

_'Alfred!'_

He snapped his attention back to the blond, as he recalled what he was originally in the hallway for before he got distracted. He looked at the lockers to find the blond gone and Kiku too. He looked around and the two were nowhere in sight. They were gone. He had missed his chance.

_'Alfred…'_

* * *

**Translations:**

Ie - No

Der'mo! - Shit!

Hai - Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	10. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

An ash blond teen stood before a two story home, and if his memory was correct, had a finished basement and attic. His breaths were ragged, coming out as shot hot puffs in the cold February air.

He stood on the pathway leading up to the porch of the home. He looked at the now crumpled photo in his hands of the house and then back up.

' _This is it. This is Alfred's home. I will have to thank Katyusha again.'_

As he thought this he recalled what Katyusha had said. How she had remembered the days with Alfred around their house when he had wanted her to found out were the blond teen lived.

When Ivan had gotten home from school he felt like he had been defeated. He had missed his chance to talk to Alfred and to try to fix things between them. He had went up to his room and as he got into his room he realized that he could just go to the American's home.

' _I do not remember where he lives, or if he has moved since then, but I will just have to try.'_

The Russian teen had ripped through his room, trying to find anything from his awkward middle school days with Alfred. He soon found an old shoebox deep in his walk-in closet, which contained what he was looking for. He scrounged around in it to find no address, or phone number, but a few photos that were taken in front of a house that wasn't his, and had a smiling brace face Alfred and Ivan.

' _This is it, but where is it?'_

He had flipped the photo over to find it blank on the back except for the handwritten date it was taken. By the looks of the crooked writing, he had done it long ago.

' _Maybe Katyusha knows.'_

His older sister used to drive him over to Alfred's or walk with him there. Ivan hurriedly hid the box, grabbed his jacket, and ran down the hall to his older sister's room. He knocked rapidly, then swung it open once she allowed him in.

Katyusha laid on her bed wearing a pair of ripped gray jeans and a baggy hoodie. She sat up once her brother came in and as she did so, he noticed that she was once again wearing his hoodie, but disregarded it. Natalia was also in the room getting homework help from her elder sister. She had on a navy blue shirt that went down to her mid-thigh and white pants.

"What is it Vanya? Are you okay? What's going on," she asked worriedly.

"Sestra, I need you to tell me where this house is."

Ivan held up the picture to his older sister's face. She gave a confused look, then furrowed her brow as she tried to recall it.

"Oh! That's Alfred's house," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Da, where is it?"

"Um…" she trailed off as she thought about it. "Uh, by our old house, maybe… A street over and up, I think."

Ivan looked at his sister to see if there was anything else then went over to her desk to scribble what she had said down on the back of the photo.

"Oh, I missed having Alfred around," said the busty teen as she was still in thought.

Ivan's concentration was broken away as he heard this, and looked back at his sister in curiosity.

"Da, I miss him…" she trailed off as she thought about the blond. "Heh, I remember the time we had our first water balloon fight. Alfred brought them over, and in the end you two got balloon pieces stuck in your braces."

"What," her little brother asked as he tried to recall that event himself.

"Da! You two threw balloons directly at each other's faces, and the balloon pieces got stuck in your braces somehow. We had to go to dentist to get it out," she stated fondly. "I miss how he always seemed to be smiling no matter what. Or when he'd come over for dinner, he was like bottomless pit back then," she exclaimed, chuckling softly.

Ivan laughed a little at this, and then smiled at his sister.

' _How could I have forgotten this?'_

The Russian teen looked at the photo in his hand and then at his sisters.

"I am going to be leaving now. I have an old friend to visit," he stated and began to leave the room.

"Okay, be careful! Call me if you get lost, da?"

Katyusha smiled as her brother left and looked over to her little sister Natalia, who had also enjoyed Alfred's company when she was younger.

"I think Alfred might be coming around again, don't you think so Natalia?"

The every present grumpy look on Natalia's face lightened up with a faint blush coming to it.

**... **

Ivan now stood before Alfred's house, his breathing still ragged.

' _Maybe I should have not run all way here.'_

He coughed a little then tried to slow his breathing, before proceeding up the porch, and to the front door.

' _Please let Alfred still live here.'_

He raised his hand, but didn't bring it forward to connect with the blue wooden door. He stood before the door still trying to even out his breathing, and think of something to say to the blond. Spending a good while going through mental preparation to prepare himself for what might happened, and what might be on the other side of the door.

' _I can do this.'_

Ivan moved his hand forward and inwardly cringed as he sealed his fate. He knocked two more times and waited. Panicking immediately on the inside as someone said something he didn't catch. As he just thought about bailing and running home, the door opened.

The person in the doorway wasn't Alfred, but he knew them well. It was one of Alfred's fathers. He had long golden hair in a messy ponytail. A simple black V-neck tee, blue jeans with rips in them, and a white half apron around his waist.

"Oh, can I help you," the blond asked in a heavy French accent.

Ivan stood stunned. He didn't know what to say. He had tried to think of something to say to Alfred on the run over, but not to his parents.

"U-Uh I-"

"Oh mon dieu! You're Ivan Braginski, right?! Zit's been zo long zince I've zeen you," exclaimed Francis with a smile on his face.

Ivan had jumped slightly at the sudden shouts of excitement, and then blushed lightly as Francis kept talking about him.

"I remember when you waz just, juste une petite chose, but now look at you! You are zo big, tall, and ztrong too," commented Francis happily as he reached out and hugged the teen.

Feeling the teens build against his body. Ivan just blushed more as he noticed how the Frenchmen hugged him.

' _He is still kind of creepy...'_

Once the blond let go he opened his mouth to ask about Alfred, but then another voice chimed in.

"The bloody hell are you so loud about? Who's at the door," came an agitated British accent.

Soon Alfred's other father was at the door. His short blond hair, piercing green eyes, and odd eyebrows were now in Ivan's view. He wore a green plaid sweater vest over a simple white shirt. Brown khakis and black loafers.

"Bloody hell, Ivan Braginski. Never thought I see you again," the Brit said as he eyed Ivan.

"Oh come now Arthur! Don't be zo rude!"

Arthur looked at his husband then sighed.

"You have grown quite a lot Ivan," the gentlemanly Brit said as he placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. Realizing how much taller the teen was compared to him.

The Russian teen was blushing as the two fond over him, and became extremely nervous. Since they were here, that meant Alfred was too. He could feel his face getting uncomfortably hot and lowered his head to bury his face a little under his cream colored scarf.

"Hey, Braginski. You should be ashamed of yourself for not coming around after your move and all," stated Arthur bluntly.

"Mon chéri, please! Sorry, but Alfred waz a bit depressed after you stopped coming around. Ze poor zing waz zo lonely."

"Quite right."

The two fathers shook their heads as they agreed that their son was a mess once Ivan left him. Ivan was just shocked to hear such a thing.

' _Alfred was depressed, he was lonely without me?'_

"Hey, Papa the oven is ready," came a soft shout as another honey blond appeared by the door.

He wore a baggy red hoodie designed in the form of his favorite Canadian hockey team, and had on black sweat pants. His long blond hair at his shoulders, and his bright soft purple eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses frames.

"Oh, zank you Matthew! I completely forgot about zit."

Francis hugged Mathew a little too fondly, but Matthew just endured it and smiled softly back. His smile did disappear as his eyes looked to the open front door; coming into contact with the person there. He looked at the person owlishly in surprise.

"Ivan?"

The Russian had his face buried in his scarf to hide his blushing face, and to lessen his uncomfortable mood.

"Oh bugger! Here we are talking away, and you're still standing outside! Come in, come in!"

The Brit ushered the teen into the foyer of the home and closed the door.

"Oh, mon cher, I bet you're here to see Alfred, no," asked Francis with a grin on his face.

The Russian instantly lifted his face from his scarf as he was asked this.

"Da."

"Oh how nice," Francis said happily.

"Mathew! Go get your brother from his room. The git's been in there since he got back," commanded Arthur as he looked at his other son.

"Oh! But don't tell him who iz here," cooed the French blond as Matthew headed for the stairs.

Matthew nodded his head and started walking up the steps.

' _No, that's not...'_

"Ah neyt! Um, no, please. I rather go up, da?"

The fathers look at each other and Matthew stops walking and looks back. Arthur looks away from Francis blushing slightly and Francis just had a coy grin.

"Of course, of course! Just follow Mathew," said Francis slyly.

The Brit and Frenchmen stepped aside and Ivan nodded in a silent thank you. He walked up to Alfred's twin and followed him up the stairs.

Once they were in the hallway, out of earshot of the two dads below, Matthew stopped walking.

"Why are you here Ivan?"

The Russian stopped walking too and looked over to the violet eyed twin.

"I came to speak to Alfred."

"Oh," he begins to walk again, but still not fully satisfied with the answer. He didn't know the history of Alfred and Ivan and was never one to pry into his brother's life. He did worry for him and tried to cheer him up when the ash blond stopped coming around. Sure after a while Alfred began to be his usual self, but there was always something slightly off with the honey blond teen; and Matthew knew it.

"What happened between you two? Ever since you stopped coming over Al hasn't been his usual self. Also you're the most popular guy in school, don't you have other things to do? Why do you want to see Al?"

The two stopped in front of a plain white door. Ivan looked over to the questioning gaze of Matthew's purple eyes. Ivan didn't mind Matthew, he liked him, and enjoyed it when he came over to be with Alfred to also have the twin there. Matthew didn't mind Ivan either, he just worries for his brother, who can be a bit stubborn, reluctant, and annoyingly loud on occasions. But Matthew cared for Alfred, and didn't want to see that pained look on his face again; if that was what Ivan came to do, or his arriving would cause that, he wouldn't have it.

Ivan just sighed and looked at the bedroom door, then at Matthew.

"It does not matter what happened then. I am going to fix it now," the Russian teen said with sincerity and determination.

Matthew just gave a soft smile and looked to the door.

' _Al… Are you going to be okay?'_

The violet eyed twin looked away from the door with a small smile on his face.

"That's good. I hope Al won't be too stubborn with you," the blond said chuckling a little.

He then sighed and left the Russian in front of the door, Alfred's door.

' _This is it.'_

Ivan took a deep breath and raised his hand. He let it go, and collected himself before knocking. His rehearsed lines that he had come up with on the run over rushed through his mind frantically, once he knocked on the white door. He stood in the silent hall waiting for some sign that the blond was behind the door, but nothing came. Not a sound was heard.

' _Alfred's here right? Did he sneak out?'_

He knocks again, this time a little louder than before, feelings of nervousness and panic crashing into him.

' _Please be he-'_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard shuffling, a loud thud, and then a steady stream of curses. Soon the door was flung open and Alfred was bent over rubbing his knee and flexing his toes. He then looked up to see who was knocking, and instantly froze as his ocean blue eyes met violet.

"Privet, Alfred."

* * *

** Translations: **

Sestra - Sister

Da - Yes

Oh mon dieu! - Oh my god!

juste une petite chose - just a little thing

Mon chéri - My darling

mon cher - my dear

neyt - no

Privet - Hello

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Aw cliffhangers...They're evil XD*Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	11. Confession

**Confession **

When Alfred had opened his door, the last thing in the world that he would've expected to be there was there.

"Ivan…"

Alfred was frozen where he stood. The dull ache in his knee and toes didn't even phase him enough to lay off of it. His heart was beating against his chest as he saw the teen before him.

' _Ivan is in front of me. In my house.'_

The honey blond is completely shell shocked. Never in a million years would he think that Ivan would be in is house again. The Russian looks at Alfred also slightly stunned. His mind went blank upon seeing the tan teen, and his body stiffened. His face started to heat up, a blush beginning to form on his face as he noticed what Alfred was wearing. He buried his face in his scarf as he took notice.

The honey blond was wearing a band t-shirt that looked oddly familiar, but what caused his blush was below that. Alfred wasn't wearing any pants. He had on Batman boxer briefs; as Ivan took this in he began to realize something.

' _Those boxers… and the shirt…'_

Ivan looked at Alfred owlishly, as he realized why what the teen wore seemed familiar. The shirt was a different design, but the band on it was the same that was on another shirt Alfred wore back in middle school. On the day they practiced, and it was the same with the underwear. The style was different, but still the same design.

' _Still the same Alfred.'_

Ivan, still a blushing mess, gave a soft fond smile as he thought this. Alfred didn't even realize that he was partially exposed to the other male, he still was in shock.

' _Why is he here? He-'_

"Alfred…"

The honey blond snapped out of his thoughts and shock, as he heard the teen speak. His voice smooth and heavily accented.

"Alfred, you… You are not wearing pants."

The Russian's voice was only so accent heavy because, he was nervous. He's voice always got that way unless, he was calm or relaxed.

It took a moment for Alfred to register Ivan's words then looked down.

' _Oh motherfucking-Shit, just great!'_

He blushed a blood red, which spread up from his neck to his ears. The blond looks at Ivan then slams his bedroom door in his face. The Russian flinched a little as the door almost hit him in the face.

"Alfred?"

He could hear curses and shuffling through the door, as he stood in the hall alone again. Soon the door was swung open, and Alfred now donned plaid pajama bottoms and a even more heavy blush.

"S-Sorry dude… S, so um… Come in I guess…"

Alfred was a nervous wreck as he stepped aside to let his crush walk in to his room.

"S, so um… I didn't think you still knew where I lived."

"Da. I had my sestra help me remember."

As the younger teen closed the door Ivan looked around the room, noticing how it looked hastily cleaned. His eyes picking out the similarities and differences from his last visit to the American's room years ago.

"Um, you can sit here. If you want."

Alfred gestured to his neon green computer chair, which the Russian gave a nod and sat down. Alfred moved over to his bed and sat down on the side of it. Once they were seated, an awkward silence of uncomfortable proportions settled in the room. The two never made eye contact as they waited for the other to speak first. Ivan tried to recall his rehearsed lines, but was failing horribly to think of them.

' _What do I say?'_

"So, why are you here?"

Ivan looked up at Alfred and swallowed thickly as he lifted his face from his scarf. His throat felt tight and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He couldn't remember any of his rehearsed lines and was completely lost.

' _Just say something.'_

"I...I wanted to, to talk to you, da," he asked in a slightly confused and apprehensive tone; not really sure if he was saying the right thing. "I wanted to apologize for, for everything."

Alfred stared at Ivan a little shocked and then shifted on the bed; moving a little closer to the other teen.

"Everything?"

Ivan nodded his head and looked away for Alfred.

"Da, I am sorry for what happened in the bathroom. I did not mean for it to go like that," he looked at the blond to see him look skeptical. "It was not my intention to harm Honda, I just wanted to speak with him."

Ivan gave an apologetic look that convinced Alfred he was telling the truth. But Alfred already knew what had happened from Kiku, he just wanted to make sure things added up.

"Oh…"

"Da, and I apologize for making you cry, I never meant for that, and I apologize for our last days together in middle school."

After he said this Alfred's attention was even more focused on the Russian.

' _Does that mean he didn't like it, or me...'_

"Ivan-"

"Please do not speak yet."

Alfred silenced himself and let him continue.

"I never intended for us to not be friends anymore. I was just scared because, you had not talked to me much after we, practiced. I thought you did not like me anymore after that, but truthfully, I like you. I love you Alfred."

Ivan had a faint blush on his face as he said this. His eyes downcast and fingers nervously fiddling with his scarf's edges as he waited for a response. He chanced a glance at the blond teen, to see him completely stunned with big wide blue eyes. The Russian looked back down. His palms began to get sweaty and his heart began to race achingly fast, as the silence of the room thickened. The choking, heart wrenching silence that Ivan desperately wanted to get rid of surrounded him and Alfred.

' _He loves me…'_

Alfred's mind finally began to take in what the older teen had said. His stunned wide eyed expression fading and relaxing as he calmed down.

' _He loves me… All this time… And the fan girls- The fan girls...'_

Alfred tensed as he remembered the heavy make upped whores that surrounded Ivan at school. Sure Kiku told him that Ivan never slept with them, but the pictures he was showed had to be something.

"What about your fan girls?"

Ivan instantly looks up at Alfred, his body tensing as he heard the question. He wasn't expecting such a question from the blond; his mind still set on how he confessed his feeling for the other. He was caught off guard completely.

Dark blue eyes pierced through his deep violet, probing for answers. Ivan blinks and sighs, realizing how much more the pain of popularity can damage him. He looks at Alfred then notices the distance between them.

"Alfred," he gets up and sits next to the honey blond on the bed, "those girls are nothing to me. I honestly despise them, and on more than one occasion, I have tried to get rid of them. But they still stay."

He looks at the American teen as he says this.

"I have never slept with any of them. I," he pauses to think for a moment, then continues with, "I have taken them on dates, da?"

Alfred stiffened noticeably and Ivan quickly added:

"It was only to see if I had feelings for them."

Alfred still didn't relax.

"And..." the honey blond asked curiously.

"I was not. I could not even pay attention or find any emotion towards them other than annoyance. I, I would always, um space out, and think of other things. Sometimes even, you."

As the Russian spoke the last sentence he began to become a little nervous. Alfred was once again shocked and surprised. His unease and tension gone at this answer. Ivan looks at his big blue eyes and smiles softly.

"I am sorry, for everything, Fredka."

At that moment Ivan leaned forward and placed a chaste loving kiss on Alfred's lips. It was soft and quick. Ivan looked at the honey blond, waiting for some kind of reaction, but got nothing.

' _Ah, well at least I finally -'_

His thoughts were cut short as he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see Alfred's fingers laced with his, then back to the blond just in time to have a pair of soft lips on his.

The kiss was also soft and quick.

"You don't have to apologize anymore. I've liked, loved you for a long time too, Vanya."

Alfred gives a big smile to Ivan that made his heart skip a beat. It was the same goofy smile that he missed. His face flushed though, once he realized the nickname attached to the end of Alfred's confession.

' _So, he does remember that.'_

Ivan smiles back softly and Alfred chuckles a little, then moves his head back up to Ivan to kiss him again. Their lips meeting again, but this time longer and more passionate. The two had their lips locked and moving against each other perfectly. The same amazing feeling from their practice kiss still ever present. Soon Ivan slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth, and the other moaned as the wet muscle roamed around his tongue. Alfred squeezed Ivan's hand as their tongues caressed each other; causing a throaty moan to elicit from the American.

Ivan smirks into the kiss as he notices something when he opened his eyes slightly. He moves his free hand to Alfred's bulging pajama pants. Alfred squeezed the Russian teen's hand painfully as he gasped and moaned. Feeling his crotch being rubbed by a big palm and teasing fingers.

"I-Ivan!"

The Russian bit his lip then captured Alfred's in another sultry kiss. He continued to palm and tease the erected cock under the plaid pajama bottoms. He could feel Alfred's manhood twitch under his movements.

"A-Ah, s-stop," Alfred exclaimed as he broke the heated kiss.

The American blushed as he realized how he sounded, and at the pent up feeling in his lower half. He feared he'd cum prematurely and that would be the ultimate embarrassment.

"It's okay Fredka," Ivan said calmly, noting the distress in the others voice and expression.

' _He must not have done this before… Maybe he's-'_

"Fredka," the Russian asked, getting a pair of glazed blue eyes, and blushing red face directed at him. "Are you a virgin?"

Instantly the American's blush darkened ten times it's already deep red shade.

"Uh…" _'He can't know, he'll laugh!'_ "No! I'm totally not a virgin," Alfred exclaimed, trying to hide his obvious lie.

Ivan saw through it, but decided to indulge in the others discomfort.

"Da, da, how silly of me to think that. So you will show me da?"

"Show you," Alfred asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Da, prove to me you are not a virgin."

Alfred blushed and Ivan just smiled.

' _So cute!'_

Ivan had to resist the urge to smile happily as he saw the stunned teen blush more. Not only was the fact that Alfred was trying to hide his virginity through lies, but the fact itself, that he was a virgin made him happy.

' _No one has touched him.'_

He was surprised though at this. He surely thought that Kiku, or that albino kid would have gotten to him, but apparently not.

Alfred was still a blushing mess as he tried to think of something. He soon formulated a plan and put it into action. He moved forward and pushed his lips on to Ivan's in a bruising kiss, teeth clinking together; which the sound made him think of their first attempt at kissing. He blushed more at the memory, but collected himself to dominate the kiss. Soon he moved his hand to Ivan's jeans, and began massaging a massive bulge that sort of made him hesitant to touch. Not because he was virgin, but because since their practice when he felt Ivan's manhood back then he thought it was huge, but now, now it was massive!

"F-Fredka!"

Ivan groaned and moved his hand back to Alfred's crotch. The two now moaning into Alfred's dominating kiss as they massaged and teased the other's manhood though their clothing.

Their laced together hands, pulled free from each other to claps onto the other's body. Alfred's hand grabbing Ivan's shirt, and Ivan's grabbing onto Alfred's hips. Soon with a good push, Alfred fell back on his back and Ivan was on top of him.

"I-Ivan?"

Alfred was panting, trying to catch his breath from the kissing and moaning. Ivan was also breathless and had a dark gleam in his eyes, as he looked at Alfred under him hungrily. Without saying a word, he leaned down and began assaulting Alfred's neck with kisses and grinding his hips into the blond.

"A-Ah! I-Ivan!"

The Russian latched his lips onto Alfred's shoulder, after moving the shirt collar to the side, and bit down. He sucked on his bite, leaving a dark hickey behind then moved up to Alfred's neck to lightly suck on his pulse.

Alfred bit his lip and shivered as the sensations Ivan was making him feel. He bucked his hips into the older teen, as he had his lips captured again by Ivan's. He shivered and wiggled under him as he felt two cool hands run up and under his shirt. They ghosted over his hot toned torso and up to his nipples, where they pinched and rubbed the nubs. The American blond gasped and arched his back into the touch, blushing like mad.

' _He is so not a virgin! He is so not a virgin! What am I going to do?! What am I supposed to do?! He seems to be doing everything!'_

This raced around in Alfred's head as Ivan continued to tease him. Not even referring to the dirty manga he saw at Kiku's offered him any solace, or advice that he could actually pull off.

"A-Ah!"

Alfred gasped then moaned loudly, as he felt teeth clamp down on his nipple then a tongue run over the perk red nub. He looked down to see his shirt had been done away with, and that Ivan was leaving hickies on his toned torso.

' _When did that happen?'_

Ivan smirked as he looked up at Alfred to see a dazed look on his face. He soon brought Alfred from his haze by taking a hold of the plaid pj bottoms and yanking them down. Inadvertently causing Alfred to yelp and try to hide himself.

"It is okay Fredka, do not worry, da?"

"No, no, not da! I...I can't do this!"

Alfred's heart was racing, his face blood red; going from neck to ear, and his blue eyes nervous. Ivan stopped his teasing and sat up, his knees on either side of Alfred's legs.

"Alfred."

"No, don't say it! I know you're gonna laugh at me cause I am a virgin!"

Ivan looked at the sixteen year old owlishly then took hold of his hands a little forcefully. He then moved up his body to his face, only an inch away from Alfred's.

"Alfred it is okay if you are virgin. I am one too."

Alfred didn't believe it for one second, and began to say something to voice it, but was cut off.

"It is true. I have never done "it" with anyone. Only person I came close to having the sex with is, is you, Alfred."

Ivan was blushing as he said this. He never expected that admitting this would make him so nervous and have his accent show so heavily. The blond just stared at him questionably,

"Well if that's true then, then how do you know what to do?"

"I looked it up."

Alfred stared at Ivan blankly. Then he felt extremely stupid for asking such a question. Of course the other would look it up! Unlike himself, he was afraid to look it up, for in fear of his overbearing father finding out.

"Oh…" Alfred adverted his gaze in embarrassment.

"I, truthfully, looked it up for you."

Alfred snapped his gaze back onto Ivan.

"Da, I wanted to do, to do more things with you after our first practice, but I never got the chance."

Alfred gave a soft smile at this, which soon cracked up into a goofy one, and a blush accompanied by it.

"So, Fredka, do you want to keep going, or stop here?"

The American blond bit his lip and looked at the older teen nervously.

"It will be fine. I won't hurt you, da?"

That was all the reassurance Alfred needed. He gave a nod, and Ivan slipped off Alfred's glasses, then moved back down his body. He pulled off his pants, and then his Batman boxer briefs. Alfred lay on his bed completely naked before Ivan. His legs up and open, flushed tanned skin, big ocean blue eyes, and a painfully erected and leaking cock. All of this for one person, Ivan.

Alfred looked at the ash blond teen as he began to undress as well. His clothing pooling onto the bedroom floor with Alfred's. Rendering him naked before Alfred, who gaped at the sight of the Russian's length.

' _Oh God.'_

The Russian blushed slightly as he noticed the other stare at him.

"Relax Fredka," he said smoothly as he got situated between the younger teen's legs. "Do you have any lube?"

"No," Alfred responded wearily, his eyes still wide from shock. "Can't we do it with like, spit or something?"

Ivan was a little surprised to hear this suggestion. He hadn't expected Alfred to know much about this kind of sex. Alfred inwardly praised himself at seeing the surprised look on Ivan's face.

' _Guess that manga did help me out!'_

"Um, we could, but I don't think it'll work well."

' _And there goes my confidence...'_

"Do you have lotion?"

Alfred perked up at this.

"Yeah!"

He rolled over onto his side and began rummaging under his bed with his right arm. Ivan quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, but then his gaze followed down Alfred's body to his firm ass.

"Found it!"

Ivan quickly ripped his gaze away and saw the lotion bottle in the honey blond's hands.

"Interesting… You have it so close by," he cooed, smirking as he looked at Alfred.

Alfred blushed and chucked the lotion bottle, which was half empty, at the smirking Russian on top of him.

"Shut up and take it!"

Ivan fumbled a little to catch it and gave an amused look, which Alfred returned with a glare. The ash blond sighed then went about squeezing the bottle, coating his fingers in the creamy substance. He set down the bottle and lowered his hand back to Alfred's cock. He ran his lotioned fingers up the underside of the honey blond's erection.

Alfred bit his lip and shivered as the cold lotioned finger teased his cock. Soon Ivan's whole hand grabbed his length and began to stroke him firmly.

"A-AH! I-Ivan!"

Alfred moaned and bucked his hips into the Russian's hand. Ivan smiled then trailed his hand from the blond's twitching and leaking cock to his hole. Alfred jerked upwards as he felt the lotioned digits run over his entrance.

"W-Wait!"

The honey blond had his eyes clenched shut and his hands clutching the bed sheets. The Russian stopped and looked at the other worriedly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

Silence overtook the other for a moment.

"No, just… Be gentle…"

Alfred hated how weak and girly he sounded.

"Just relax, Fredka, da?"

Ocean blue eyes met deep violet and Alfred relaxed. He nodded his head once he gave a heavy sigh. Ivan gave a nod back then proceeded to work his fingers into Alfred's entrance. He slowly pushed and wiggled them in around the tight ring of muscles. He looked up to gage the others reactions as he did so. Alfred was blushing and his face cringed in pain, but it melted away to relief as Ivan got one finger in. Alfred bit his lip and shut his eyes after a moment of just one digit, to have another join in.

"Relax."

"It's pretty hard to relax when you have two fingers up your ass!"

Ivan just smiled and moved his free hand up to Alfred's clenched tight ones. He unhooked his left hand from the bed sheets and forced it open to lace their fingers together. He moved up and placed a kiss on the others lips. He began to deepen the kiss and get moans in response to it. As the kiss deepened the Russian teen began to move his fingers again, stretching out Alfred. Soon a sharp gasp sounded and the American jerked as he felt the older teen wiggle in a third finger. Going deeper into his body.

"Relax, almost done."

Alfred buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck. Never in his life would he have thought that finally doing it would feel so weird and painful. (That is doing it with a guy.)

"Ah, fu-fuck dude!"

The younger teen groaned as he felt the fingers caress his insides. They soon struck something in him that made everything feel hazy and his body arch off the bed.

"IVAN!"

Alfred shivered as he felt that strong rush of pleasure hit him. Ivan smirked and hit that spot again.

"Feels good, da?"

Alfred moaned loudly, as Ivan hit him just right over and over. He squeezed Ivan's hand tightly as the Russian played with him.

"Fuckfuckfuck! S-Stop it!"

Instantly that unbearable pleasure left him, and he let out a whimper at the loss. He looked up at the Russian blond with hazy blue eyes, as he felt their hands pull apart. His eyes locked onto his own arousal noting how much he wanted release, then noticed Ivan coating his own arousal in lotion.

"Ivan…"

Ivan moves his hands to pull on Alfred's leg. He pulls on it to position himself with Alfred's entrance.

"Ready Fredka?"

"Ye-Yeah."

Ivan smiles softly and begins to push in. He groans at the tight feeling of Alfred's ass, as he pushes his tip in and sinks in deeper. Instantly the honey blond regretted agreeing to this. Not only was his hole being stretched more to accommodate the large cock in him, but he also felt like he was going to cum soon.

' _Oh shit!'_

"I-Ivan, Ivan I- Ah fuck!'

Just as the Russian sunk in more than half way in Alfred's cock released its thick spunk onto his torso. Ivan stopped instantly and looked at him surprisingly. Alfred blushed a blood red from embarrassment and just wanted to die at that moment.

"Alfred-"

"Don't say it! Just keep going!"

Alfred had his face covered by his arm, not wanting to see Ivan's face. He then reached out to Ivan and laced his fingers with the Russian's. He squeezed his hand and egged him onward.

"Okay."

The older teen continued to push in; moaning as felt his length become fully sheathed in the others body. He had been a little worried that he wouldn't fit. He felt Alfred's grip on his hand tighten, and he looked up to see the other with a slight grimace on his face. Ivan bit his lower lip and stopped moving in. He let out a moan and so did Alfred, as he got adjusted to his size. Alfred shivered and could feel his cock rising to full mast again.

"Seems like you are enjoying this very much, Alfred," Ivan said in a husky heavily accented voice, as he also noticed the American's stiffening manhood.

"Sh-Shut up and move already, Vanya!"

Alfred bit his lip as he felt Ivan move out of him and push back in. The pain and pleasure he felt mixed to be an odd sense of euphoria.

"You o-okay Fredka," Ivan asked as he noticed the dazed look on the other's face.

The American gave a slow nod and focused his blue eyes on Ivan. He squeezed the others hand as he responded.

"Yeah, keep moving," he said breathlessly.

Ivan gave a nod and began to move again, creating a steady rhythm as he tried different angles to hit Alfred just right. Alfred arched his back off the bed in pleasure as he felt Ivan thrust into him.

"Oh fuck, IVAN!"

Alfred was squeezing Ivan's hand painfully as he felt Ivan hit him just right. Ivan smiled and quickly picked up his pace, thrusting harder into the honey blond. Alfred pulled his hand free frrm Ivan's and wrapped his arms around the other teen's neck. He clawed at his smooth muscular back as he cried out in pleasure, causing Ivan to hiss out in pained pleasure.

"Ivan, Ivan, fuckfuckfuck!"

Ivan moved his hands to take hold of Alfred's hips, and started pounding harder. He could feel Alfred's erection rubbing against his body and leaking pre-cum between their bodies. Ivan groaned in pleasure as he moved quickly in and out, of the younger teen. The unbearably tight heat and wetness was too much. He could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower half quickly.

"Shit! Iv-Ivan! I, I can't hold out much more- AH!"

"D-Da, der'mo!"

The ash blond teen gave a few more harsh thrust before releasing deep into Alfred's body. He clawed into Alfred hips as he felt his thick cum filling Alfred to the brim and oozing out around his manhood. He gave a deep throated moan of Alfred's name as he rode out his orgasm inside of the younger teen.

Alfred came just as Ivan did, his white spunk jutting up onto his stomach and Ivan's. He screamed for the other in ecstasy as he felt Ivan fill him. He arched off the bed, and clawed at Ivan's back, leaving angry red lines, as he shut his eyes.

Once finished the older teen collapsed on top of Alfred. The two lay unmoving, and panting heavily as they enjoyed the aftermath of their first time.

Soon Ivan rolled over and looked at Alfred at his side.

"Kak, kak ty sebya chuvstvuyesh'?"

The dazed blond looked at the teen confused.

"Wha… What," Alfred asked chuckling a little, but still breathless.

Ivan chuckled too seeing how he was not going to be able to say anything tangible to the other. He just moved over to Alfred and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm... Well um, I don't know what ya said, but I feel awesome right now," the younger teen said blushing with a goofy smile on his face.

The room fell silent as the two lay in bed, but Alfred soon broke the silence.

"We, we should clean up or something, right?"

"Da," Ivan paused to think of what to say, "Uh… We can do that later, da?"

The Russian's mind was still hazy and he felt like he couldn't say anything. Alfred gave a smile as he felt an arm reach out for him and wrap around his waist. Ivan pulled him closer to his body and kissed him lovingly.

"O-Okay, later."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da - Yes

D-Da, der'mo! - Y-Yeah, shit!

Kak, kak ty sebya chuvstvuyesh'? - How, how do you feel?

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*One more left! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	12. Fathers Know Best

**Fathers Know Best**

"Mathew?"

A honey blond looked up from his duty of setting the table to look at his French father.

"Could you go get your brother and Ivan for dinner," Francis asked as he continued to put the finishing touches on tonight's meal.

"Sure."

As the violet eyed twin left the kitchen he could hear bickering between his Papa and his British father, who was wanting to help with dinner.

As he walked up the stairs he smiled as Francis tried to get Arthur to do something else, but seemed to be only succeeding in getting into a fight.

The argument below was soon lost as he came closer to Alfred's bedroom door. As he came closer he heard a muffled yell, which sounded more like a scream.

' _That can't be Papa. So is that...'_

He came closer to Alfred's door, and he heard the sound of weight shifting on bed-springs, and, maybe heavy breathing? The soft spoken blond blushed deeply as he realized what was going on.

' _Al, he… And with Ivan?'_

"So that's what's been going on with them all this time."

He gave a soft smile and sighed.

' _Guess I have to cover for him.'_

Matthew chuckled and headed back down stairs. Once he entered the kitchen he came upon his and Alfred's fathers fighting over a bowl of parsley.

"Oh Matthew! Where iz Alfred and Ivan," Francis asked, causing Arthur to lose focus. The French blond took that moment to take back his bowl of parsley to finish garnishing the food.

"Yeah where is the git anyway?"

Matthew blushed slightly as his fathers looked at him.

"Th-They are playing a video game, and won't leave it until it's done apparently."

Francis instantly smiled, but then wipes it away to replace it with a pout.

"Oh, well zat's fine, but next time zey won't get away, no," he said trying to sound hurt, but his amusement still showed. "Could you put up zeir plates zen?"

Matthew nodded with a slight blush still painting his face, and went to the dining room. With the blond's back turned Francis smiled fully, and gave a suggestive look to his husband. Arthur just blushed as he understood what was going on too. Francis gave a soft chuckle at this.

' _They think we don't know what goes on in our own house.'_

Frances smiles more at Arthur, knowing that the Brit thought the same thing. Their sons try to hide their "secret" relationships, but fathers know best.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Hilarious ending right? XP*Thanks for sticking with me to the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


End file.
